Jaypaw's first love
by Inakura
Summary: Jaypaw was on his way to Sky Oak when he accidentally bumped into an unfamiliar cat with a temper as bad as his, but as he runs into to this cat more and more, will love start to blossom or will hate and indifference break his young heart?
1. Chapter one

**Thank you for taking the time to look at this, this is my second Warriors fic but the first one I didn't really care for and deleted from my profile, but anyway…umm, I may not have a Warriors related name but I hope that doesn't bother anyone into not reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Not even close….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Shadow

' _**Cinderpaw can't be dead! She musn't be dead!' **_Hollypaw raced through the forest , her tail streaming behind her, ' _**Cinderpaw please hold on!…' **_Hollypaw hurtled through the hollow once she reached her clan. " Leafpool! Leafpool!" Hollypaw yowled.

" What are you yowling about!?" Jaypaw hissed. Leafpool came out of her den.

" It's Cinderpaw! She fell from Sky Oak and I fear she might be—Oh Leafpool please hurry!!" Hollypaw wailed and ran out of the clearing.

Leafpool was hard on Hollypaw's paws in a matter of seconds and they ran for Sky Oak. Jaypaw felt strong pulses or fear come from Leafpool before she left camp, '_**Cinderpaw's a strong cat, so why is Leafpool worrying so much?**_' Jaypaw ran after them but slightly took his time, he wanted to enjoy the smell of the forest, but that was selfish. Jaypaw ran faster until he was sure he was a few foxlengths away from them.

Jaypaw crashed into something suddenly. " Ouch! Stupid furball watch where you're going!"

Jaypaw shook himself and growled at whoever said that. " Be quiet! You saw me coming mousebrain!"

" Shut up! I was here first, and besides who'd want to see a fat little furball like you coming anyway, you should have seen me too! So you're the mousebrain!,"

" For your information I'm blind!" Jaypaw hissed.

" I don't care! You can still see with your nose and ears!"

Jaypaw was surprised when whoever this was said that, everyone else treated him like a helpless kit any other time. Jaypaw didn't know why but he had a little bit of admiration for this mysterious cat.

The other cat scoffed and growled. " I don't have time for you, I have things to do so get out of my way!" the cat shoved Jaypaw aside and continued on it's way.

Jaypaw listened for the cat to see if it was still near him, but he couldn't detect a trace of her. Jaypaw realized he was wasting time and ran towards Sky Oak once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that was short but I just wanted to start off with the way I was gonna do this. **

**Review please.**

**- Inakura**


	2. Chapter two

I know 3 reviews aren't that much but in my case that's pretty good for the first chapter!

**Thanks:**

**Sapphirepaw –or Softkit: No reviewer has ever told me that on a review but I'm honestly impressed an EXTREMELY HAPPY ABOUT THIS!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: ( Blushes) I've never been praised by a clan leader before…so if I please you even more can I have my warrior name soon? I wanna be known as Bluepaw if you think about it.**

**Hawkfire: Your wish is my command dear mentor,**

Disclaimer: Nope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Learning to fight without Sight

Leafpool sighed. " Cinderpaw's going to be okay, but…her leg is twisted.."

Brakenfur gave Cinderpaw a comforting lick between her ears. " Let's get you back to camp before your leg gets any worse," he mewed and wrapped his tail around Cinderpaw's neck.

Jaypaw skidded to a halt. " Did I miss anything?" he asked. Leafpool shook her head. " Well then what happened?" he hissed.

" Cinderpaw twisted her leg," Hollypaw mewed.

" So why don't we just twist it back, it may hurt but all she'll have to do is stay off it for a while," Jaypaw muttered.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes at Jaypaw. " Where have you been?"

" What are talking about?" Jaypaw mewed.

" You have a weird scent on you," Hollypaw scented Jaypaw's pelt. " I've never smelled that before….but I know it's not a clan scent..so?"

" That's not important right now, we need to get to camp." Brakenfur slowly made his way towards camp with the others following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they got to the tunnel….

Jaypaw stopped and looked over._** It's her….**_ " Is there something wrong Jaypaw?" Leafpool meowed softly.

" No….just go on ahead, I'll catch up…" Jaypaw walked over towards a tree and scented a thrush.

" What do you want?!" Shadow said. Shadow was a very light gray cat with pretty silver-blue eyes.

" Your in my territory," Jaypaw hissed.

Shadow bared her teeth and growled at Jaypaw. " No wonder you stink,"

Jaypaw jumped on Shadow and bit her ear, but she easily escaped him, and backed away from him. Jaypaw hissed angrily and tried to find her.

Shadow was about to attack him but stopped. " What are doing? You're never gonna find me if you do that,"

Jaypaw stood still. " Do you feel my vibrations?" Shadow asked tapping her paw on the ground.

" Yeah," Jaypaw meowed.

" When you're fighting that is one of the things you have to feel for. Now, you can scent me right?" Shadow asked.

Jaypaw nodded. " Then attack me," Shadow hissed. Jaypaw leaped forward, but was surprised when he felt nothing but air and the ground. " You weren't supposed to move!" Jaypaw growled.

" Well I'm not gonna **let** you attack me, I'm an enemy cat, and I want to kill you," Shadow hissed in his ear. Jaypaw turned around quickly and swatted at Shadow but only met air again.

" You're not listening," Shadow muttered.

" Yes I am," Jaypaw argued. " No. You're not…**listen** to everything around you," Shadow growled.

Jaypaw's ears stood up straight up….he heard everything….the forest…prey… and…Shadow breathing…. " Now, can you hear me?" Shadow mewed.

" Yes," Jaypaw muttered. " Now try again," Shadow growled.

Jaypaw listened carefully, Shadow rushed towards him, her vibrations were coming from his side, he turned swiftly towards her, but she turned swiftly and was behind him in an instant. Jaypaw ducked when she swatted at him. " Why didn't you take advantage of that moment?" Shadow asked annoyed.

" What?" Jaypaw mewed. Shadow sighed. " You should've turned and hit me with your left paw after I tried to hit you,"

" Let me try again" Jaypaw murmured.

Shadow nodded and rushed at him again, Jaypaw felt her vibrations and heard her coming._** He's becoming too dependent on vibrations and sound.**_ Shadow leaped into the air. Jaypaw froze. Shadow crashed down on him. " Your enemy can attack you anyway they please, don't, rely on vibrations all the time, I can** jump** to you know." Shadow growled.

Jaypaw nodded. " When I don't feel the vibrations what can I possibly do? I can't see you in the air,"

" Yes, but you can **scent **me," Shadow murmured softly. " When I jump into the air, scent only the air"

Shadow back away from Jaypaw, then leaped at him. Jaypaw scented the air. Shadow was almost above him! " Counter my attack!" Shadow hissed. Jaypaw stood on his hind legs and cuffed Shadow's cheek, she rolled on the ground.

" Excellent," Shadow purred. " Lesson one: Scent, Sound, and Vibration accomplished."

Jaypaw purred in delight. Shadow was teaching him how to fight like a warrior! Or even better, he wasn't a useless fighter after all.

" Wait a second, who are you?" Jaypaw asked.

" My name's Shadow" she mewed.

" I'm Jaypaw," he purred happily. " Come meet my clan," Jaypaw walked towards Shadow and nudged her along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you think it's a bad idea to teach Jaypaw how to fight? I'm still gonna keep his character in tact but…still**

**- Inakura**


	3. Chapter three

**This is awesome!**

**Thanks:**

**Squirrelflight: Here's chapter 3**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: Earning my warrior name will be a easy…you'll see!**

**BlindSeer220: ( Blushes in embarrassment) I can't believe you actually reviewed…but don't worry about Shadow, she'll always stay the same!**

**Sapphirepaw –or Softkit: You can expect some reviews from me!**

Disclaimer: nope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: Shadow**paw**

Jaypaw lead Shadow through the tunnel. " We've been getting a lot of cats that aren't forest born but I'm sure you'll fit in and become a warrior in no time," Jaypaw mewed.

" Who cares about fitting in? I'm my own trend setter," Shadow remarked.

Jaypaw purred in amusement. Once the two of them entered camp…..

" Oh perfect….now Jaypaw is bringing in loners," Dustpelt hissed outloud.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and came out of their dens to see what was happening. " For your information! I'm not a loner," Shadow hissed. Squirrelflight purred in amusement.

Dustpelt glared at Shadow and spat. " You couldn't possibly be a kittypet! And you claim not to be a loner, so what kind of cat are you?!" Shadow returned Dustpelt's glare just as fiercely. " My own." she growled.

" Jaypaw who is this cat?" Firestar meowed.

" Her name is Shadow, I met her in the forest," Jaypaw mewed.

" Where did she come from?" Lionpaw asked. " None of your business…." Shadow muttered.

" Jaypaw she could be from an enemy clan!" Brambleclaw growled and went up to Shadow and sniffed her pelt. Bad idea! Shadow cuffed Brambleclaw over his cheek and hissed. " Do that again and I'll rip you to shreads! And besides, even if I was one of you cats you would be able to tell because I would reek like all of you!"

Brambleclaw's fur stood on end. How dare this cat hit him! She was no older than Jaypaw! And she thinks she could disrespect the clan deputy! Brambleclaw hissed and got into a battle stance.

" Stop!" Firestar scolded. " Jaypaw has brought this new cat to Thunderclan for a reason! Not to see how many cats want to pick a fight with her!"

" If these are the cats you want me to meet, than I think I've seen enough!" Shadow hissed and turned her back on everyone.

Berrypaw raced toward Shadow and skidded to a halt in front of her. "Wait! This is how the clan acts towards a lot of new cats….trust me! They'll get used to you!" he explained frantically.

" Move," Shadow hissed in Berrypaw's face. Graystripe wrapped his tail around Shadow's neck. " My clan's just not used to having kittypet's or loner's in the clan," he purred.

" Well it certainly doesn't look like it," Shadow growled looking around.

Berrypaw stared at Shadow's silver blue eyes and light gray pelt that was glistening in the sun radiantly, and immediately took a lot of interest in her.

Berrypaw licked around his muzzle.

" Excuse my clan and deputy," Firestar apologized. " Would you like to see how Thunderclan lives?"

Shadow rolled her eyes when she saw the pleading look in Jaypaw, Berrypaw, and Graystripe's eyes. " Okay but only for a little while, I don't plan on being around you smelly cats to long seeing as it might rub off on me," Shadow growled playfully.

Hollypaw along with the other apprentices purred in amusement.

" Who will her mentor be Firestar?" Squirrelflight mewed.

" Are you ready for an apprentice?" Firestar purred. Squirrelflight nodded in excitement.

" Shadow you will be an apprentice until you earn your warrior name, and until then you will be known as Shadow**paw**. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight.

Jaypaw was among the first who started to call out Shadow's new name until the entire clan joined in. Squirrelflight touched noses with Shadow.

After the chanting had died down….

" I'll show you around," Berrypaw mewed.

As Shadowpaw walked away with Berrypaw, Jaypaw couldn't help but be overwhelmed with a feeling he's never felt before_**. How dare he! I saw her first! She's my friend Berrypaw!**_ Jaypaw thought scornfully.

" I should be the one showing her around." Jaypaw growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think of chapter 3!? I know this is called **_**Jaypaw's**_** first love but I think I little competition should be added along!** **- Inakura **


	4. Chapter four

**To be honest I never really imagined writing a Warriors fic, but now that I have I actually like it. So for those of you who couldn't wait any longer expect faster updates!**

**Thanks**

**Sapphirepaw –or Softkit: I like your criticism…it really helps! And about Berrypaw, I make him more like himself.**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: Thanks dear leader, but I won't be a warrior in training much longer!**

**Watersoul the Head Star Walker: That's something you wouldn't expect!**

**BlindSeer220: Yep, Berrypaw is Daisy's kit, and you can call me either Bluepelt or Inakura it doesn't really make a difference as long as I'm the same person right?**

**Silverdiamond23: I hope I can make you shine even as the story progresses!**

Disclaimer: No, I just own some of the books…… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Training at the Moonpool

" Jaypaw could you give this to Brambleclaw?" Leafpool asked setting some herbs wrapped in a leaf at his paws.

Jaypaw sighed and left Leafpool's den. He hadn't seen Shadowpaw all day since _**Berrypaw**_ had left with her and it was getting on his nerves.

" You stupid furball I could've caught that rabbit if you and Berrypaw hadn't been ranting on about how to catch and now all I caught was a scrawny vole!"

Jaypaw's directed his ears to where he heard Shadowpaw's voice and padded towards her.

" Shadowpaw we only wanted to help, we had no idea you could hunt" Brambleclaw mewed with his tail slowly swishing behind him.

" Well you have an idea now," Squirrelflight purred and gave Brambleclaw's cheek a quick lick and padded off.

" Euuuuuuugh, how could she like you," Shadowpaw hissed in total disgust.

" Squirrelflight **loves** me Shadowpaw" Brambleclaw mewed in amusement.

" What's your name anyway?" Shadowpaw growled while she, Brambleclaw, and Berrypaw walked over to the freshkill pile.

" Brambleclaw," Berrypaw said after he and Shadowpaw dropped their fresh kill in the pile.

" Really? Cause that's a dumb name!" Shadowpaw hissed.

Jaypaw dropped the bundle of herbs at Brambleclaw's paws. " Leafpool wanted me to give these to you," he mewed.

" Thanks Jaypaw and tell her I said ' Thanks' too." Brambleclaw took the herbs and padded over to Squirrelflight.

" Hey booboo head!" Shadowpaw murmured playfully and cuffed Jaypaw over his ear. Jaypaw purred in amusement and got into a battle stance.

Shadowpaw snorted out a chuckle and mewed. " You have to many gaps in your defense, and I could easily pick one and cut through them and—

Shadowpaw jumped towards Jawpaw's right flank and bumped him. Jaypaw rolled a little but regained his balance.

" Break your stance" Shadowpaw growled.

" Well then teach me a proper stance!" Jaypaw hissed.

Shadowpaw looked over and saw that a couple cats were watching them. Shadowpaw rolled her eyes and growled. " Maybe another time, we're drawing in too much attention…."

Jaypaw and Shadowpaw walked past each other slowly. " I'll take you to a place where we won't have any distractions tonight when everyone's asleep" Jaypaw whispered and walked towards Leafpool's den.

Shadowpaw flicked her tail to show that she'd heard him. Berrypaw eyed the two of the suspiciously and went after Shadowpaw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowpaw opened one of her eyes to see if anyone was awake and padded out of the apprentices den.

Jaypaw listened to Leafpool's slow breathing and was sure that she was asleep and left his nest.

" It's about time you got here!" Shadowpaw growled.

" Let's just go!" Jaypaw hissed back.

Jaypaw walked past Cloudtail and Thornclaw while Shadowpaw walked towards the place where everyone made their dirt and snuck out through there.

" Okay where's this place you're gonna take me?" Shadowpaw growled.

" It's called the Moonpool. It's where Medicine cats go to share tongues with Starclan," Jaypaw murmured. " It's kind of far but we should make it back by dawn,"

The two of them walked for a while until Shadowpaw stopped and began to roll around on the ground.

" Why are you doing that?" Jaypaw asked.

" We're being followed, so if we blend our scents in with this territory our follower will be thrown off and have to turn back or depend on sight if they're persistant." Shadowpaw shook herself and waited for Jaypaw to copy her.

Jaypaw growled angrily. " It's Berrypaw and Leafpool."

Shadowpaw sighed and ran ahead. Jaypaw quickly ran after her. " You don't know where it is!" he mewed.

" Yeah but since you do, we'll get there faster and do what we need to," Shadowpaw hissed.

" Well slow down a little," Jaypaw growled loudly.

" Lazy furball," Shadowpaw purred and slowed her pace so she and Jaypaw were right at each other's flanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you know why they would leave camp?" Leafpool asked while she and Berrypaw walked towards the Moonpoool.

" I bet it was to prove they're good warriors, but since I'll be a warrior soon I'll show Shadowpaw I'm a great warrior," Berrypaw mewed while he trotted along.

Leafpool purred in amusement. _**Berrypaw seems to have a crush on Shadowpaw**_ she thought._** I hope Jaypaw doesn't, or this could be trouble for the three of them.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Yawns)…..there we go…**

**- Inakura**


	5. Chapter five

I'll update in two days after this chapter is done and I'll keep it going from there!

**Thanks:**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: Looks as if I'm moving into the warriors den after this chapter!**

**A Sapphire Rose: My sight as has set upon you, dearly beautiful flower and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sapphirepaw: Don't worry about the fight that's coming to you soon!**

Disclaimer:……….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Medicine cats can't love

" Okay…..this…is the Moonpool…" Jaypaw panted.

Shadowpaw looked around at the beautiful scenery before her. " It's nice and there's plenty of room for training lesson or lessons if we can come here often." She mewed.

" Okay let's get to training," Jaypaw growled and got into a battle stance.

Shadowpaw sighed. " Like I told you before, that's **not** how it's done" she growled.

" And like I told **you** before, teach me how to do it then" Jaypaw hissed.

Shadowpaw padded over to Jaypaw and moved his paws into a proper battle stance. " Okay now do that, and this time wave your tail back and forth through the air."

" Why?" Jaypaw asked.

" So you can take in your enemy's surroundings and their movements" Shadowpaw hissed.

Jaypaw got into the proper battle stance and waved his tail around through the air.

" Now….can you feel my vibrations?" Shadowpaw mewed while she tapped her paw on the ground.

" Yeah," Jaypaw muttered.

Shadowpaw circled him slowly. " You can feel the air currents I'm giving off right?"

Jaypaw nodded. " They're slight but I can still feel you around me. How does this work for me?" he asked.

" This is in case you're in a place where you can't feel a cats vibrations. Like if you're in a tree or on a high rock and the enemy is sneaking up on you" Shadowpaw mewed and backed away from Jaypaw a bit.

" Like so…" Shadowpaw growled and crept up behind Jaypaw silently. Jaypaw waved his tail around and turned to Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw straightened up. " That was good but instead of getting in a battle stance when you feel the enemy's air currents, you have to relax as if you don't suspect a thing,"

Jaypaw straightened up and spat. " Why would I relax when that cat is trying to hurt me?! If I were out collecting herbs and a rogue tried to sneak up on me, why would I act as if I don't know they're there?!"

" Because it's good to have the element of surprise instead of being surprised when you find out the rogue is there. By the time you hear the rogue it may have already attacked you and you'll have a lesser chance of beating them, but if you surprise and attack **them** before they notice you were paying attention and knew they were there, you can show them who's boss and to mind their own business" Shadowpaw mewed with her usual sassy tone.

Jaypaw purred out his laughter.

" Someone's coming, do something while I hide in the shadows" Shadowpaw hissed and ran under a nearby plant.

Jaypaw decided to share tongue's with Starclan, so he lapped up the ice cold water and fell asleep.

" Hello Jaypaw," Spottedleaf mewed and licked between his ears.

" Hi Spottedleaf, do you know anything about Shadowpaw? Like what she looks like or where she came from?" Jaypaw asked.

" Shadowpaw is a traveling cat meaning she didn't come from one place and came across Thunderclan. Shadowpaw has been too a lot of places even Starclan hasn't seen, she's been to the mountains, sun-drown place, and even the old territory." Spottedleaf mewed softly.

" Then how does she know how to teach me?" Jaypaw asked.

" You have to ask her that yourself Jaypaw, as for her adventures, Shadowpaw taught herself many, many things" Spottedleaf purred.

Jaypaw nodded. There were so many things he wanted to ask Shadowpaw now.

" As for what she looks like, why don't you see for yourself?" Spottedleaf meowed and before Jaypaw knew it they were back at the Moonpool. Jaypaw looked around and saw Shadowpaw crouched down under a plant. Jaypaw stared at her light gray fur that had a radiant silver glow to it in the moonlight.

Jaypaw was shocked when he saw Shadowpaw's gorgeous silver blue eyes staring right at him as if he weren't with Starclan and right in front of him, she looked at Spottedleaf and then back at him again.

Shadowpaw opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but closed it again when she saw Leafpool and Berrypaw come into the clearing. Shadowpaw crouched lower under the plant when Leafpool and Berrypaw padded past her.

Jaypaw hissed under his breath and turned away from Berrypaw when he saw him. Spottedleaf caught this and they returned back to the fields of Starclan.

" Jaypaw. Jaypaw do you have feeling for Shadowpaw?" Spottedleaf asked.

Jaypaw sighed and looked up at the pretty tortoiseshell. " Well she's a good friend to me, but Berrypaw keeps trying to take her away from me, and if he keeps that up I'll rip all the fur off his pelt!" Jaypaw growled scornfully.

Jaypaw heard his name being called softly and his pelt being nuzzled slightly, he opened his eyes and his world was black once more.

" Did Starclan warn you of something to come?" Leafpool mewed.

" No. I was just visiting…" Jaypaw murmured.

" Wasn't Shadowpaw with you?" Berrypaw asked looking around.

" No! Why would she be?!" Jaypaw asked.

" Nevermind, if I were a warrior I'd be sure where she was, but since I will be soon, I won't have to worry about sneaking out of camp to look for her because I won't need permission." Berrypaw boasted happily.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Before he and Spottedleaf returned to Starclan he saw Shadowpaw leave the shadows and flick her tail as if she were saying good bye to him._** As long as she doesn't get caught we'll both be fine**_ Jaypaw thought.

Leafpool came up beside him. " Jaypaw, you and Shadowpaw can't be more than friends."

" Why not?" Jaypaw hissed, but his pelt flushed with embarrassment. " We're only friends now" he added.

" Because you're a medicine cat now, and medicine cats can't have mates or love." Leafpool mewed.

Jaypaw heard every ounce of pain in her voice. " Is it because it might distract us from our duties?" Jaypaw mewed.

Leafpool nodded. She knew all too well what Jaypaw was or would be going through if he liked Shadowpaw.

" Is that how you felt about Crowfeather?" Jaypaw asked silently.

Leafpool stopped and looked at Jaypaw with wonder. " How do you know about Crowfeather?" she asked.

" I can sense the tension between you two along with something else." Jaypaw said.

Leafpool continued walking. " Yes but that's in the past, I'm a medicine cat, I can't love him."

" Well, Shadowpaw and I are just friends, so you have nothing to worry about." Jaypaw sighed and nodded to Cloudtail when they entered camp.

Berrypaw turned and looked at Shadowpaw walking towards him. " Where were you?" he asked.

" I could ask you the same thing, but since you asked me first I guess I should tell you I went for a walk," Shadowpaw growled.

" I was out looking for you." Berrypaw mewed holding his head high.

Shadowpaw poked him in his belly with her paw and growled. " I don't know why. You should know I can take care of myself just fine."

Berrypaw hissed under his breath playfully. " I'm just trying to let you know that I'm gonna be the greatest warrior in all of Thunderclan and that I'll protect you,"

Shadowpaw shook her head and walked to the apprentices den for some sleep, but she also felt Berrypaw's pelt brush against hers once or twice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can anyone guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**- Inakura**


	6. Chapter six

**I'm an official warrior! That is so AWESOME!!!!!! I shall sit vigil in pride while I guard my clan!**

**Thanks!**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: Thank you dear leader and mentor! I will sit vigil and guard my clan as Bluestory, while you can sit back and relax knowing I and your other warriors protect you, while you read another awesome chapter!**

**BlindSeer220: You're right. Shadowpaw should have some weaknesses, and the relationship on was a good one! Thanks for the idea!**

**Sunlit Snowdrift: Hazelpaw is one of my favs too!**

**Sapphirepaw: Yep! There's gonna be a fight in this chapter! And Sapphire Rose if you're reading this Sapphirepaw loves your name!**

Disclaimer: no…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Crushes

Shadowpaw stretched luxuriously as she lay in the apprentice's den; she swiped a paw over her muzzle and gave her pelt a few quick licks, before Squirrelflight came in at dawn to take her on patrol.

" Come on Shadowpaw, it's time for dawn patrol" Squirrelflight mewed.

" I'm up!" Shadowpaw meowed in excitement.

" It seems you and Berrypaw are getting kinda close" Squirrelflight purred in amusement.

Shadowpaw sat up and glared at Berrypaw when she noticed him, "Why are you so close?!" she growled, and rolled Berrypaw towards Lionpaw.

"Hey! Watch it." Lionpaw yawned when Berrypaw bumped into him.

Brambleclaw met Squirrelflight at the entrance. "You mind if Berrypaw and I join you two?" he meowed.

" Yes! Because it's only gonna be me, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Whitewing, Birchfall or tooth or foot. Not you and Berryjuice! So come on Squirrelflight and all of who else I named, it's time for dawn patrol." Shadowpaw growled and padded towards the tunnel.

Squirrelflight heard Brambleclaw let out a snort in annoyance. " Shadowpaw!" Squirrelflight called.

Shadowpaw didn't answer her on purpose, but decied to patiently wait for her mentor at the end of the tunnel with the other warriors.

" What's with you and Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight mewed once they left camp.

"I don't know, but for some reason he just get on my nerves," Shadowpaw murmured.

"Brambleclaw and I used to get on each other's nerves a lot before we became mates, but it got better as we got to know each other. So you'll get used to that bossy furball in no time; just don't fall in love with him like I did." Squirrelflight murmured playfully.

"Eugh, **never**..." Shadowpaw hissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaypaw yawned in complete boredom; without Shadowpaw in camp nothing would happen, and it was like it used to be before she came to Thunderclan. Jaypaw shook himself and walked out of Leafpool's den.

"Brambleclaw, did I do something to Shadowpaw to make her resent me so much? Because if I did I don't remember doing it." Berrypaw meowed.

" I doubt Shadowpaw resents you...but we have been tagging along with her and Squirrelflight lately. She's probably just annoyed." Brambleclaw murmured.

" What for?" Berrypaw asked.

" I bet it's because you won't leave her alone! You always try to go with her everywhere as if you were her mate!" Jaypaw hissed, not caring if Berrypaw heard him or not.

"What are you trying to say?" Berrypaw growled.

Jaypaw sighed in annoyance. " You're more mousebrained than I thought! What I'm saying is leave Shadowpaw alone! She doesn't like you, so back off and go pad after someone else!" Jaypaw spat.

" How do you know she doesn't like me?! You act as if she has eyes for you! And besides, you're a medicine cat! You can't have mates so **you** of all cats have no right to tell me to stay away from her!" Berrypaw hissed and unsheathed his claws.

Jaypaw felt his anger rising inside of him rapidly. _**What doesn't Berrypaw get? Shadowpaw doesn't care for him!**_ Jaypaw unsheathed his claws and raked them in the grass just as dawn patrol had returned.

" What's everyone gathered around for?" Shadowpaw asked out loud and pushed her way through the crowd of cats to see Jaypaw and Berrypaw circling each other and spitting in fury.

" Ooooh, what is this about?" Shadowpaw purred in amusement.

" You. Couldn't you tell Berrypaw and Jaypaw liked you this whole time?" Hollypaw asked in confusion.

" Ewww, Berrypaw likes me? **And **Jaypaw?" Shadowpaw hissed in disgust.

_**Uh oh! I didn't teach Jaypaw how to break through defense!**_ Shadowpaw thought angrily.

Berrypaw leaped at Jaypaw as he hissed furiously. Jaypaw stood on his hind legs and cuffed Berrypaw across his face. Berrypaw rolled a little bit and stared in shock along with everyone else in the clan.

" Jaypaw who taught you that?" Hollypaw asked in awe.

Berrypaw growled and stood completely still. Jaypaw couldn't listen for Berrypaw's heartbeat but he knew his scent! Jaypaw rushed towards Berrypaw and knocked him over. Berrypaw quickly regained his balance and cuffed Jaypaw across his face. Jaypaw caught Berrypaw's paw with his own before he put it back down.

" What are you—

Jaypaw didn't give Berrypaw a chance to speak. Jaypaw pulled Berrypaw towards him and bit into his shoulder. Berrypaw yowled in anger.

Brambleclaw jerked Berrypaw away while Leafpool grabbed Jaypaw by his scruff and held him back.

" That was getting good! Why did you two stop them?" Shadowpaw asked.

" We don't fight amongst ourselves unless we're training! And Jaypaw, you an Berrypaw know that, and yet you deliberately did it anyway! You and the other apprentices are supposed to be examples to the kits." Brambleclaw scolded.

"I'm Jaypaw and I'm gonna kick your butt Berrypaw!" Icekit growled and jumped on Foxkit playfully.

" That's not fair! I wanted to be Jaypaw!" Foxkit hissed and cuffed his sister's ear.

"They're settin` some examples all right," Shadowpaw purred.

" Berrypaw you're going to fetch bedding for the elder's until I decide you're done! Jaypaw you aren't aloud to leave camp until further notice." Brableclaw ordered and soon the crowd of cats went back to what they were doing before the fight.

Jaypaw could feel Berrypaw's glare scorching his fur as they both walked away from each other.

"That was good, but I doubt you'll be as good as me,"

Jaypaw was surprised to hear Shadowpaw walking beside him. " You still need training though," she purred into his ear and ran towards the fresh-kill pile, either not knowing or caring if anyone had noticed her.

Jaypaw felt overjoyed._** She chose to follow me!**_ Jaypaw thought happily and walked with a pep in his step towards Leafpool's den.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Around Moonhigh_

" Who do you like more, Jaypaw or Berrypaw?" Hazelpaw mewed.

Shadowpaw was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked as she and the other female apprentices sat in a small group in the apprentices' den.

"You don't have a clue about relationships do you?" Honeypaw asked.

"Let's just say they're not one of my strongest qualities," Shadowpaw murmured, her fur flushing hot with embarrassment.

" Oh **_sure _**they aren't; we saw you with Jaypaw after the fight!" Hollypaw mewed.

" So?" Shadowpaw hissed.

" _**So**_, it's obvious you like each other" Cinderpaw mewed drawly.

Before Shadowpaw could reply Hazelpaw mewed. "But what about Berrypaw? You and him always sleep close to each other, so you must like him too right?"

Shadowpaw lay down on her stomach and rubbed her head with her paws.

This talk about Jaypaw and Berrypaw was really working her nerves, and since she switched beds with Lionpaw, this was gonna be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Shadowpaw my dear, it will clear up soon! but then again, I'm not sure if I want to decide who Shadowpaw is going to be with by myself, so please review and tell me if you want ShadowxBerry or ShadowxJay...**

**- Inakura**


	7. Chapter seven

**I kinda figured it would turn out ShadowxJay but if I acted on it without hearing what my reviewers had to say I don't think it would have been fair, but then again life isn't fair so I'm not complaining, I just wanna hear it from sides….**

**Thanks!**

**Frostfoot: You're right about Berrypaw but you might hate me for what I'm going to make him do!**

**Sapphirepaw: You've been a ShadowxJay from the start, so of course you'll get what you want!**

**Flameheart: I suppose it would huh?**

**Spottedmoon: To be honest Berrypaw and I are….how should say this….alright with each other, we don't love each other and we don't hate each other…as long as he don't give me no crap, then I won't give him none…is that how you feel too?**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: Sorry about that, and the elders have some interesting stories about when you were a kit, I'm not sure I wanna tell you which ones BUT of course, I'll be back by noon and I'll make sure the fresh-kill pile is well stocked and I'll bring you some later.**

**Leopardess: I know you astounding beautiful cat, that fur can't flush but I couldn't say Shadowpaw blushed, because that's kinda impossible too….but please feel free to point things out! Did I just rhyme? Anyway you did kinda surprise me with the ShadowxBerry, I did play it off though….(good one!)**

**Rainfire: ( Dances with you) I like this dance!**

**Lilyclaw of Forestclan: I had a feeling that Jaypaw could be a good fighter too! So that's why I made him one!**

**Willowcloud: You rhymed! 25 extra points to the beautiful cloud on the right!**

**Rubytail: Your idea rocks! Do you mind if I use it?**

Disclaimer: I only own Shadowpaw…

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Planning

Shadowpaw yawned widely when dawn lit up the Thunderclan camp with it's faint golden rays and cool refreshing air. Shadowpaw left the apprentices den to stretch freely.

Shadowpaw yowled loudly while she stretched. Everyone woke up and dawn patrol hurtled into camp. Everyone surrounded Shadowpaw with fear and worry in their eyes.

Shadowpaw opened her eyes and looked around. " What?" she asked.

" You're not hurt?" Mousefur mewed.

" No….I was just stretching," Shadowpaw mewed.

Dustpelt scoffed. " Must you stretch so loudly!? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Well excuse me for feeling good in the morning!" Shadowpaw hissed crossly.

"We thought something was wrong Shadowpaw," Firestar meowed. " We're all glad you're okay."

"Just don't do it again." Sandstorm sighed and followed Firestar back to his den.

The rest of the clan went back to what they were doing. " Shadowpaw, do you want to go hunting?"

Shadowpaw looked over and saw Berrypaw staring at her intently. " With just you or some other apprentices?"

Before Berrypaw could reply, Jaypaw mewed. " How about the **three** of us go, I'm sure it'll be fun with more than two cats, we'd make good conversation and you can teach me how to hunt."

Berrypaw hissed under his breath. ' _**Why did he have to cut in?!'**_ he thought.

" In case the two of you forgot, Berrypaw you have to collect bedding for the elders and Jaypaw, you can't leave camp. So neither one of you can accompany me anywhere." Shadowpaw purred in a matter of fact like tone. " Hey Ashfur! You and Lionpaw want to go hunting?"

" Sure," Ashfur called over to her from the warrior's den and went to fetch Lionpaw.

See ya later," Shadowpaw purred and padded towards the hollow.

Berrypaw and Jaypaw stared in awe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You should just admit that you **and** Ashfur lost," Shadowpaw growled with a really fat rabbit on her back.

" I still say my vole is bigger," Lionpaw mewed, when his catch wasn't even half the size of Shadowpaw's rabbit.

Ashfur shook his head, the three of them had bet, whoever could find the biggest piece of fresh-kill was the best hunter out of the three of them.

" _**Liar**_," Shadowpaw whispered loudly.

Lionpaw was about to retort when he saw that Shadowpaw suddenly running towards the Windclan border.

" Shadowpaw!" Ashfur yowled and pelted after her with Lionpaw on his paws.

" Heatherpaw!" Shadowpaw meowed loudly, and jumped towards her.

Heatherpaw was caught off guard when Shadowpaw tackled her. They both rolled around for a little bit until Shadowpaw stood over Heatherpaw and purred cheerfully.

" Shadow!?" Heatherpaw mewed happily. Shadowpaw let her up. " Where have you been? Breezepaw and I missed you."

" Breezepaw missed me? _That_ bug eyed little furball?" Shadowpaw hissed.

Heatherpaw nodded. " He just won't admit it, but obviously likes you."

" And then there were three," Shadowpaw thought out loud.

Crowfeather cleared his throat. " Heatherpaw."

" Oh yeah, Crowfeather is taking me to patrol the borders, but it was nice seeing you again Shadow, do you want me to tell Breezepaw you said hi?" Heatherpaw mewed.

" No." Shadowpaw growled.

" Shadow what happened, you just—Heatherpaw." Lionpaw meowed, when he noticed that she was there.

" Hi," Heatherpaw mewed shyly.

Crowfeather wrapped his tail around Heatherpaw's neck and gently pulled her along.

" Bye," Lionpaw and Heatherpaw called in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You like her," Shadowpaw mewed as they padded back to camp. It would have been a lie if Lionpaw denied it, so he chose not to respond.

" I saw the way you two were looking at each other, I could feel the _**love**_." Shadowpaw taunted playfully.

Lionpaw dropped his prey in the fresh-kill pile, and quickened his pace towards the apprentice's den but Shadowpaw kept following him. " You were so moon-struck around her, but don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

Lionpaw halted. " Really?" he asked.

" Yeah, since I'm keeping a secret or two of hers, I suppose I can make some room for you." Shadowpaw winked at Lionpaw.

Lionpaw sighed in relief.

" Crowfeather? Don't you think I've gotten enough of you for today!?" Shadowpaw growled loudly when she saw him enter camp.

" Quick, where's Leafpool?" Crowfeather asked urgently.

" Over there," Shadowpaw pointed towards the nursery with her tail. Crowfeather ran towards the nursery.

Shadowpaw chuckled. " No she's not," to Lionpaw and went off to Leafpool's den.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaypaw scented a couple of herbs. " That's catmint, those are poppy seeds, and that's feverfew."

" You're a fast learner Jaypaw, you're going to be an excellent medicine cat." Leafpool praised.

Jaypaw lifted his head in pride.

"Crowfeather's here,"

Leafpool turned her attention to Shadowpaw. Jaypaw could feel the happiness on his fur along with a strong wave of regret, but it quickly passed when Crowfeather appeared next to her.

" Shadowpaw! She was not—Leafpool, please….Breezepaw has a terrible bellyache and Barkface doesn't have anymore watermint, do you mind sharing some?" Crowfeathear asked.

" Of course not, hold on." Leafpool mewed and went to get some watermint.

" Can I come?" Jaypaw asked.

Leafpool nodded and they left with Crowfeather to Windclan.

Berrypaw was leaving the elder's den when he saw Jaypaw leave camp with Leafpool and Crowfeather. ' _**Now, Shadowpaw and I can finally be alone! But I'm going to need some help to make sure that it stays that way...you won't win that easily Jaypaw,'**_

----------------------------------------------------------

**It's still gonna be ShadowxJay but I still want to throw in a few more surprise's if you don't mind.**

**- Inakura**


	8. Chapter eight

**(Listening to music)**

**Thanks!**

**Warriorsfanatic17: Thanks, I corrected that when I read your review, feel free to point anything out.**

**Sapphirepaw: My heart aches for your friends cat!( cries in a corner), that happened to my cat Virgo's granddad Pisces, ( the star sign thing might seem weird…I know..) he had cancer too, but instead of us putting him to sleep, he died in his sleep next to Virgo's grandma Sage( Sagittarius was too long of a name for cat, especially since she was girl). So I feel your pain, okay…I'm sane again……ANYWAY since Windclan usually…actually I'll break it down in this chapter…..**

**Bluefeather: I like your name! **

**Frogstar of Riverclan: If you read my email to you, you'll see why I….well you know….**

**Spottedmoon: I don't really care for Berrypaw either….GO JAYPAW!!!**

**Peachfoot: I wonder if everyone needs someone to match them, oh well…**

Disclaimer: nope…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Feelings

After Berrypaw was done with the elder's, he decided to look around camp for Shadowpaw since he knew Jaypaw wouldn't get in the way until he got back from Windclan…

" Shadowpaw!" Berrypaw called when he saw her washing behind her ears in the clearing.

Shadowpaw rolled her eyes when she heard him padding towards her. Berrypaw walked happily towards her and mewed. "Can we share tongues?"

Shadowpaw looked over at him like he was something strange. " That's a break up line, are you breaking up with me?"

Berrypaw cocked his head to the side. " What do you mean? And what's 'breaking up'?"

" Breaking up is like leaving someone for another, or losing interest and realizing you don't want to be with someone anymore," Shadowpaw explained, then sighed when she saw he still didn't understand. " In your case…leaving your mate."

Berrypaw pressed his nose against Shadowpaw's. "I would never leave you Shadowpaw! I just want to talk to you, that's all!"

Shadowpaw backed a tail length away from him and muttered. "_Clingy_,"

" Sorry…" Berrypaw mewed.

" It's okay….now, what was it that you wanted to say?" Shadowpaw mewed.

" Well….I….I want to…you see…I really--you make feel--umm….I…" Berrypaw was having a hard time, but it was getting on Shadowpaw's nerves.

" Until you can say what you need to say, tell me about it some other time." Shadowpaw growled and padded towards Spiderleg and Thornclaw.

Berrypaw sighed, he blew it, now Shadowpaw would never know how he felt about her and he doubted he could bring up the subject again without sounding like a mousebrain again.

" Hey Spidereyes, Thornclaw." Shadowpaw meowed when she passed by them. Thornclaw purred out his laughter while Spiderleg growled. " My name is Spider**leg** not Spider**eyes**."

Shadowpaw looked over her shoulder and growled. " Seriously? Ew…..that's just….ew, come on a Spider's leg? That's part of a bug, that…looks….infected."

Spiderleg had a lot of patience but Shadowpaw was really starting to work his nerves. " You shouldn't insult a **warrior's** name Shadowpaw."

" You're right, you're right….I apologize Spider**leg**, you're name was chosen and acknowledged by Starclan," Shadowpaw mewed.

Spiderleg nodded and went back to sharing tongues with Thornclaw. Shadowpaw yawned and went to pay a visit to Firestar, but when she arrived, he and Sandstorm appeared to be talking about something.

"You don't think Crowfeather asked for Leafpool for his own personal reasons do you?" Sandstorm asked.

"I'm not sure, but Crowfeather's mate is Nightcloud, and he can't have two mates," Firestar meowed.

" I can come later, if I'm interrupting something." Shadowpaw murmured.

" No…no….what is it?" Firestar asked.

" Do you mind if I ask you or Sandstorm some stuff?" Shadowpaw asked. Firestar and Sandstorm both shook their heads.

" Okay….let's just say I know this tom…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Windclan camp_

Nightcloud lay in Barkface's den next to Breezepaw, giving him conforting licks between his ears, while Barkface wait outside his den for Crowfeather to come back.

" I brought Leafpool." Crowfeather panted when he got there.

Nightcloud's attention left Breezepaw for a moment when she glared at Crowfeather and Leafpool.

Leafpool entered Barkface's den and started to work on Breezepaw. Jaypaw could feel the tension in the air that his fur stood on end; and if it got any thicker he believed he might see it. But why was there so much tension? Crowfeather was outside and it was just she and Nightcloud with the exception of himself in Barkface's den.

" He should be fine now," Leafpool muttered. Crowfeather peeked inside and saw that his son's painful expression was gone and replaced with a relieved one.

" Thanks, but you can leave now." Nightcloud growled.

It took all of Jaypaw's strength for him to not claw out Nightcloud's eyes and shred her pelt to pieces. How can she say something like that when Leafpool just helped her kit?

Leafpool narrowed her eyes at Nightcloud and left without a word, with Jaypaw. " I left some watermint for you," Leafpool murmured softly when she passed by Barkface.

" Thank you Leafpool, Jaypaw." Barkface meowed gratefully and returned to his den.

Crowfeather opened his mouth to say something but it never came out, and Leafpool didn't notice until she looked back. " Yes,"

" I…just want to say…thanks again for helping Breezepaw, even though the matter wasn't as serious as it was before….I'm still…."

" I know Crowfeather, you're welcome." Leafpool purred and continued on her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

" So….now my friend from another clan has three toms padding after her." Shadowpaw mewed.

" I see. Your friend must be one attractive she-cat to have three toms after her," Firestar mewed in a knowing tone.

" Well…who does your **friend** like the most out of these toms?" Sandstorm asked.

" She doesn't know! She found out that the third tom liked her yesterday!" Shadowpaw snapped. Firestar and Sandstorm looked at each other then at Shadowpaw. " Is what….she told me." Shadowpaw muttered quickly.

" Until your friend can decide which tom she'd be happiest with, I'm not sure you can help her." Firestar mewed and licked Shadowpaw between her ears. " Now go get some rest. You have training tomorrow."

Shadowpaw nodded and left Firestar's den, but before she went to the apprentices den she decided to go to the nursery.

" Hi Sorreltail, Ferncloud, Daisy." Shadowpaw purred, and flicked her tail at Foxkit and Icekit when they tried to pounce her tail.

" Hi," the nursery queens said in unison.

" Do you know why Crowfeather came to Thunderclan to get Leafpool instead of any other medicine cat?" Shadowpaw asked directly.

" Thunderclan and Windclan are somewhat allies when it come to helping each other, but if Crowfeather went to any other clan, he wouldn't have gotten help. Leopardstar and Blackstar aren't as reliable as Thunderclan when it comes to helping enemy clans." Sorreltail mewed.

" That's true, but the real question is. Why couldn't Crowfeather just get whatever he need to and go?" Shadowpaw asked half to herself.

" Crowfeather and Leafpool used to love each other deeply and—well, I'm sorry Shadowpaw but it's not my story to tell, you should ask Leafpool." Ferncloud meowed while she put Foxkit and Icekit to bed.

Shadowpaw nodded and left the nursery. ' _**The two of them used to be in love? Why didn't they stay together? What could have possibly forced them apart? Graystripe and Stormfur were able to be with who they loved, so, what was the problem between Leafpool and Crowfeather?**_' Shadowpaw's thoughts were running through her mind non-stop, but it was nearly Moonhigh, and she needed to get some rest.

" But I love her Hazelpaw, wouldn't you do the same thing for your love?"

Shadowpaw erected her ears while she passed by wherever she heard the voice.

" I'm not sure….but never to Jaypaw, he doesn't need this, he's going through enough as it is; and don't you think she's gonna find out and hate you?"

" Hazelpaw's right, you saw how much he wanted to be a warrior, and now that's she's teaching him how to, he's been happier than ever. I think he might love her too."

It was silent for awhile but it was also getting a little tough for Shadowpaw to hear as she walked towards the apprentice's den.

" Well, you two can do what you want, I'm not taking any part in this mousebrained idea." Hazelpaw hissed and padded after Shadowpaw when she saw her.

Mousepaw saw the longing look in his brother's eyes when he saw Shadowpaw. ' _**Should I help? Would I do the same thing for Minnowpaw?**_'

-------------------------------------------------------

**As we can see, things are getting a little tough for Thunderclan's apprentices, but I'm not sure if I can update soon….I need a little help or motivation I think…**

- **Inakura**


	9. Chapter nine

**Whelp! I got all the motivation I needed from my fabulous reviewers!**

**Thanks!**

**Rubytail: That's a awesome idea! I'll make it similar or as close as I can to what you suggested!**

**Warrriorsfanatic17: I love you complements and the tips you're giving me but I'm not sure if it would have made sense if I had Berrypaw say ' We need to talk' sense Erin Hunter always has them mew or mutter something…**

**Quietfern: I like your name, and here's what you've been waiting for!**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: What do you mean I need a bit more of experience? My apprentice and I are getting to know each other some, but if you think some time needs to pass, okay then…and thanks for the proof edit thing, usually I would read it over but I wouldn't catch the mistakes….**

**BlindSeer220: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Moonie889: I've never heard anyone say my fics were unique before…Thanks!**

**Rainfire: I feel slow sometimes too, but the one's talking at the end was Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw.**

**Spottedmoon: You and I seem to like the same pairings, and are very enthusiastic about them!**

Disclaimer: No.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Shadowpaw's anger

Mousepaw yawned. " Okay Berrypaw, I'll help you, but if it gets to serious I'm out" he mewed.

Berrypaw nodded. " Thanks. Okay, this is what we're going to do…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning_

Mousepaw padded around camp, looking for Jaypaw, until he spotted him by the fresh-kill pile. Mousepaw ran his part of the plan over in his head…

" _First, you need to find Jaypaw and start to ask him about being a warrior someday." Berrypaw explained._

" _What for? He's a medicine cat" Mousepaw asked._

" _Jaypaw and I both like Shadowpaw, but since Jaypaw's a medicine cat apprentice he can't love anyone, but when you start talking about warrior stuff he's gonna want to be a warrior apprentice again so he can have a definite shot at Shadowpaw." Berrypaw mewed._

Mousepaw padded up to Jaypaw. " Hey Jaypaw," he greeted. "I was wondering; do you think you could be leader someday?" he asked.

" I don't think medicine cats can be leader," Jaypaw mewed while he gingerly sniffed a rabbit.

" If you were a warrior you could," Mousepaw pointed out, "In fact you could do a lot of things if you were a warrior…like defend the clan, go hunting, train to get stronger, have **mates**." Mousepaw purred to himself when he saw that what he said got Jaypaw's attention.

" I would be able to have a mate huh?" Jaypaw muttered. ' _**Perhaps even Shadowpaw…**_' he thought.

" You can't have mates when you're a medicine cat?" Mousepaw asked, as if he didn't know.

" No….it's against the warrior code." Jaypaw scowled.

" So why don't you become a warrior apprentice again?" Mousepaw asked.

" I don't see why I can't, thanks." Jaypaw said flicking his tail at Mousepaw.

Mousepaw nodded.

" _Since Shadowpaw usually talks with Jaypaw when she sees him, they might come across each other, but as soon as you get done talking to Jaypaw I'll come along with Shadowpaw. What happens next I can't decide but I hope Shadowpaw doesn't encourage him." Berrypaw growled._

" Don't be stupid! Mice can have up to 12 babies or more. The reason you don't see a lot of them is because you stink," Shadowpaw hissed at Berrypaw.

Berrypaw's fur stood on end. " I don't smell like anything else except Thunderclan! And since you're part of this clan too, that means you smell the same as me."

" Yeah, but I don't stink." Shadowpaw meowed calmly.

" How, when you smell the same way I do?" Berrypaw growled.

" Because I'm not a full Thunderclan cat, meaning I don't smell like you." Shadowpaw hissed

" But we're from the same place." Berrypaw mewed.

" Yeah, but _I. Don't. Stink_." Shadowpaw mewed slowly.

Berrypaw let out a exasperated sigh. "Hey Jaypaw, where are you going?" Shadowpaw asked when she saw him approaching them.

"I was going to Firestar's den; I want to ask him if I can be a warrior apprentice instead." Jaypaw explained.

" Why?" Shadowpaw asked.

" Don't you want me to be?" Jaypaw murmured.

" Does it matter? You're already a good medicine cat." Shadowpaw mewed.

" Yeah but if I'm a medicine cat I can't have a mate," Jaypaw mewed, but decided to explain. "I'm not saying a she-cat would be all I spend my time with if I'm a warrior, I just don't want to feel lonely." Jaypaw added when he saw the disgusted look on Shadowpaw's face.

" I'm not exactly sure what feeling lonely is, since I don't feel lonely when I'm alone... but Jaypaw being a medicine cat can be just as good as being a warrior, if you make it out to be." Shadowpaw murmured.

" Well it's not, I can tell by the reaction Leafpool gets when she's around Crowfeather that there are some negative sides to being a medicine cat. I'd rather love freely than not at all." Jaypaw hissed.

"That's fine; but don't you think being a medicine cat is just as good as being a warrior?" Shadowpaw asked.

"I think, there'd be so much more I could do for the clan if I were a warrior other than just giving them herbs and treating them." Jaypaw murmured getting slightly annoyed.

" Like what?" Shadowpaw growled.

" Defending the clan, hunting for the clan, training apprentices to make the clan stronger and maybe even leading the clan." Jaypaw meowed.

" That's admirable but is that the only reason to you want to be a warrior?" Shadowpaw asked.

" Well those are the main points, and other than supplying the clan with more warriors there's not really anything else to do." Jaypaw said with a shrug. " But why are you against me becoming a warrior? Do you think I can't do it? Is it because I blind?" Jaypaw hissed angrily.

" What does being blind have to do with anything?" Shadowpaw growled.

" Everyone in camp treats me like I'm a helpless kit and think I need help with everything, when I can get around just as fine as a warrior that can see." Jaypaw murmured.

" I know that much Jaypaw but you think** everyone** in camp treats you like a helpless kit?" Shadowpaw asked.

" Of course, no one treats me differently." Jaypaw said as if it were obvious.

Shadowpaw growled furiously and struck Jaypaw across the face with her claws unsheathed. Jaypaw rolled a little bit but slowly regained his balance as he stood in shock. Why did she hit him?

"Out of all of the toms I've met I've never met one as ungrateful as you! I don't even understand why you even fought for me! Or why I wasted my time teaching things that would help you survive, but then again I never knew that you would do me like this!" Shadowpaw hissed scornfully and stalked away.

Jaypaw felt a small trickle of blood running down his cheek. " What did you do that for?! And do you like what?" he called, but Shadowpaw wasn't trying to hear any of what he said to her.

Berrypaw glared at Jaypaw. " How could you say that everyone in camp treats you the same way when Shadowpaw actually treated you like you were a warrior? I have to admit that I was jealous and angry that she taught you special things... but you didn't have to brush her off as if she were a piece of crow food." He spat.

Jaypaw was heartbroken when he realized his mistake.

" _But what if she does?" Mousepaw asked._

" _Then the plan would still work, but it would be a lot more difficult for the plan to work." Berrypaw scowled. " But what I really want to do is, break one of Jaypaw's legs or something like that because then he definitely wouldn't be a warrior and would be forced to stay a medicine cat."_

" _But how would you break one of his legs without it seeming like an accident?" Mousepaw said._

" _I'm not exactly sure, it depends on how the plan works out." Berrypaw mewed._

Berrypaw was glad that Shadowpaw didn't care about Jaypaw anymore but he still would have like his plan to form. Berrypaw quickly went after Shadowpaw.

Jaypaw felt horrible, he didn't care about being a warrior anymore, and he didn't care about being a medicine cat anymore, all he cared about right now was Shadowpaw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafpool noticed how Jaypaw was being unusually quiet. " What's wrong Jaypaw?" she asked.

" What do you mean what's wrong!? You and the whole clan were there when Shadowpaw and I had that fight so you know very well what's wrong!" Jaypaw spat.

" Watch you mouth." Leafpool said firmly.

Jaypaw sighed. " I'm sorry… I'm still a little angry about earlier,"

" You're not the one who should be angry Jaypaw. You were being unfair to Shadowpaw earlier and I wouldn't blame her being angry with you." Leafpool murmured while she sorted some herbs.

" Should I go apologize?" Jaypaw asked.

Leafpool sighed and rolled her eyes. ' _**Tom's,**_' she thought. " Yes, especially if you want her to forgive you."

Jaypaw nodded and went off to find Shadowpaw……

" I really like you Shadowpaw, and I'm telling you this because I want to know if you feel the same way." Berrypaw said to Shadowpaw even though she was still angry.

" That's nice to know Berrypaw, but I really don't feel like dealing with anybody right now, I'll let you know how I feel about you later because now really isn't the time." Shadowpaw growled and walked away from him.

Jaypaw felt Shadowpaw walking away from Berrypaw and knew that right then was the opportune moment to go talk to her. Jaypaw knew he might regret this later but…

Jaypaw ran towards Shadowpaw at full speed and crashed into her. The two of them roughly rolled around in the clearing.

" Watch where you're going Jaypaw! You worthless pile of foxdung!" Shadowpaw spat.

Jaypaw had to admit that insult hurt, but he had to deal with it, and continue doing was he wanted to do. " Shut up Shadowpaw! You good for nothing but kit bearing she-cat," he hissed.

Shadowpaw let out a small gasp, then growled fiercely and unsheathed her claws. Jaypaw ran out of camp as fast he could with Shadowpaw right behind him. He could hear Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Firestar, and his siblings calling him but Jaypaw didn't stop running. ' _**If I can get to the Moonpool before Shadowpaw kills me, I'll be able to tell her everything…**_' he thought.

Shadowpaw ran ahead of Jaypaw then swiftly turned on him and hit him across his face. Jaypaw flew in the air for a bit and skidded on the ground. He gasped at the pain he felt but quickly got up and continued running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you think I should make Shadowpaw and Jaypaw fight for a little bit or just let him get to the Moonpool with a few cuts and bruises?**

**- Inakura**


	10. Chapter ten

**Okay, here are the results for the last chapter.**

**Jaypaw vs. Shadowpaw: 5**

**Jaypaw gets to the Moonpool: 4**

**It was close, but I'll make it work out to make everyone happy or at least satisfied!**

**Sapphirepaw: Don't worry about Mousepaw, he'll get better!**

**Elmfoot: Thanks, Jaypaw and Shadowpaw will be okay!**

**Spottedmoon: What other pairings do you like? Did I just change the subject? Sorry, anyway you'll see how I work things out!**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: Writing school? Never heard of it, wait did you say school?! If so I hope this writing school place thing actually is amusing! Is it?**

**Willowcloud: You really think it will make more sense? Hmmm…**

**Watersoul of the Head Star Walker: I guess he does kinda need it…**

**Rubytail: That is way too awesome! Tell me how else you think it should progress after this chapter! Well you know…if you want too…**

**BlindSeer220: Love your enthusiasm! Don't ever lose it!**

**Peachfoot: ShadowxJay is awesome….**

**Quietfern: Thanks! I will beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: nope, but I do own a cat…..**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: You love me?

Shadowpaw growled and hurtled after Jaypaw. " Stop being such a coward and fight Jaypaw!" she yowled.

" This has nothing to do with cowardice Shadowpaw, I—

Jaypaw didn't get to finish what he was saying because Shadowpaw suddenly rammed into him. Jaypaw rolled forward and into a rabbit hole.

Instead of going in after him Shadowpaw waited for him to come out. Jaypaw growled in frustration, it wouldn't take long to get to the Moonpool but since Shadowpaw was so focused on fighting…..

Jaypaw pelted out of the rabbit hole and tackled Shadowpaw, he raked his claws across Shadowpaw's belly and bit down as hard as he could on her shoulder. Shadowpaw hissed and threw him off with her hind legs.

Jaypaw landed hard on his back but he quickly got back on his paws. Shadowpaw ran towards him and hit him across the face. Jaypaw took the hit disdainfully but stood on his hind legs, Shadowpaw mimicked his movement and the two of the met with flailing forepaws.

Shadowpaw growled angrily and pushed Jaypaw away. Jaypaw fell backwards but he rolled over and tried to feel Shadowpaw's next location. Shadowpaw seethed as she watched Jaypaw from inside of a tree, she hissed furiously and leaped down towards him with her claws unsheathed.

Jaypaw sat still and scented the air. Shadowpaw was above him and coming down fast! Jaypaw waited for the right moment and turned around. He stood on his hind legs and cuffed Shadowpaw across the face.

Shadowpaw landed on her back, she painfully got up and shook herself. She was happy that Jaypaw used a move that she had taught him but her anger still burned deeply inside of her.

Jaypaw used his chance to run for the Moonpool again. His body ached and his wounds slowed him down but he still kept running.

Soon he heard the soft whispering of Starclan surround and welcome him to the Moonpool. Jaypaw sighed. Now…all he had to do was wait for Shadowpaw to come so he could talk to her. Jaypaw lie down and rested his tired and aching muscles on the cool stone floor of the Moonpool.

-----------------------------------------------

"Brambleclaw! You and Squirrelflight will search for them around Sky Oak, Thornclaw, you and Whitewing will check for them around the borders, Brakenfur you and Ashfur will look for them near the old twoleg nest." Firestar ordered.

"Can we come too?" Hollypaw asked. Lionpaw and Berrypaw gazed up at Firestar.

Firestar nodded. " Leafpool, do you mind taking me to the Moonpool?"

"Of course not," Leafpool mewed.

"Graystripe, Sandstorm, you two are in charge until I get back." Firestar called while he ran out of camp.

------------------------------------------------

Shadowpaw padded into the Moonpool. She flicked a rock forward and it bounced noisily toward Jaypaw and hit him on his nose.

Jaypaw snorted and he felt Shadowpaw's vibrations stop when she was a tail length ahead of him. Jaypaw heard her claws raking against the ground and her tail thumping impatiently. " Are you just gonna lie there all day or are we going to finish our fight?" she growled.

Jaypaw sat up. " I don't want to fight anymore Shadowpaw, I just want to talk to you."

"What?" Shadowpaw growled coldly.

Jaypaw flinched slightly at how cold her tone was but he had to say what he needed to say. " I'm sorry about what I said back at camp, but it was the only way you would have listened to me."

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to talk?" Shadowpaw hissed.

"You wouldn't have listened!" Jaypaw growled crossly.

"So! But still could have tried!" Shadowpaw meowed and turned away him.

"Why when I know—that's not the point, I brought you here so we could be alone, and the only way for that to happen is if you chased me to the Moonpool. Shadowpaw….I….I love you." Jaypaw muttered.

"Excuse me?" Shadowpaw asked.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Jaypaw yowled. His voice echoed all throughout the Moonpool and through the trees, it even made the water pulse a little bit.

"You love me? I must be really attractive to have you, Berrypaw, **and** Breezepaw padding after me. Oh but don't get me wrong, I love you too Jaypaw but you didn't have to go and yowl it to Starclan, they're all around us you know." Shadowpaw purred.

Jaypaw burst with happiness and pressed himself against Shadowpaw. Their purrs sounding like a ferocious animal growling at its prey.

"I'm sorry Shadowpaw but the two of you can't be mates, and Jaypaw knows it."

The two of them looked over and saw Leafpool and Firestar.

"Why not? Is it because he's blind?" Shadowpaw growled.

"No. It's because medicine cats can't love or have mates." Leafpool said while she padded towards the two of them.

"That's not fair, medicine cats have feelings just like any other cat." Shadowpaw said half to herself. " Is that why you and Crowfeather aren't together?"

Leafpool nodded sadly. Firestar stroked Leafpool with his tail soothingly. " And even if medicine cats could have mates, Crowfeather is from a different clan." Leafpool mewed.

"Oh…so the two of you wouldn't have been able to get together still," Shadowpaw mewed. " But isn't Stormfur half Riverclan?"

"Yes, Stormfur and his sister Feathertail are both half clan cats. Their mother was a beautiful silver tabby named Silverstream. She and Graystripe broke the warrior code and had kits, even though they were both from enemy clans." Firestar meowed the memory of he and his old friend sneaking off to Riverclan to see his beloved still flowed freshly in his mind.

"Well Stormfur turned out okay even though he still gets ridiculed from other clans, he and Brook seem happy. What about Feathertail?" Shadowpaw asked.

"She walks the skies with Starclan." Leafpool said.

"What about Spottedleaf?" Jaypaw asked.

"You've spoken with Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, and she still loves you Firestar." Jaypaw meowed.

"After all of these years, Spottedleaf…." Firestar trailed off. Jaypaw looked up at Firestar and saw that deep inside, Firestar loved Spottedleaf too, but his mate was Sandstorm so….who would he chose to walk the skies with when they both died? Sandstorm or Spottedleaf?

"So you had the same problem that we're all having now?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Yes but back when Spottedleaf was alive I had no idea loving her was forbidden, but now that we do know, I'm sorry Jaypaw but you and Shadowpaw can't be together." Firestar mewed.

"But—

Leafpool licked Jaypaw's pelt and shook her head 'no'. Jaypaw and Shadowpaw padded so close to each other that their pelts touched all the way back to camp.

Many moons had past and all of the apprentices became warriors, but there was still a great secret hidden within Thunderclan.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Or should I say Shadowclaw or pelt or maybe even Shadowthorn? Shadowrose? Help me decide please! I'm also going to need help with the other apprentice names too. Well except for Hazelpaw because I want to name her Hazelcloud.**

**- Inakura**


	11. Chapter eleven

**Everyone's names were awesome! I used at least one of each of all your names! Trust and believe you'll see them! And instead of replying to all of the reviews this time, I hope me putting your names in the story could thank you some!**

Disclaimer: nope

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Secrets At a Gathering

"I see you've gotten a little larger over the past few weeks." Firestar meowed to Shadowrose. She and Berrytail have been spending a lot of time together ever since she and Jayfeather agreed to stop seeing each other when they were apprentices.

" Well duh! What would you expect?" Shadowrose mewed.

Firestar purred out his laughter, even being a warrior hasn't dulled that sharp tongue of hers.

" Shadowrose! Over here!"

Firestar looked over and saw that it was a Windclan cat. "I don't mind if you go." Firestar mewed.

" You sure?" Shadowrose asked.

" Of course, go ahead." Firestar meowed nudging her forward. Shadowrose dipped her head then padded over to her friend.

" Heathermoon I hear you! Stop yowling!" Shadowrose hissed loudly.

" How have you been?" Heathermoon asked.

" Fine, I see that you're going to have kits." Shadowrose meowed while she eyed Lionpelt.

" You won't tell anyone about who the father is will you?" Heathermoon asked nervously.

" Of course not, I'm expecting kits too, and besides I'm keeping a few secrets of my own." Shadowrose murmured.

" Really!? What are they?"

Shadowrose and Heathermoon looked over and saw Cinderwing.

" Do you mind?" Shadowrose growled.

" But—

" Do you mind?" Shadowrose growled louder to Cinderwing.

Cinderwing sighed and asked. " If I may intervene? What are your secrets?"

Heathermoon eyed the younger warrior. "You have to promise not to tell **anyone**, not even your clan leader."

" I won't." Cinderwing promised.

" Hi Cinderwing, Heathermoon, Shadowrose." Foxclaw murmured.

Shadowrose let out an annoyed sigh. " Hollyfrost is with Honeybee and Poppytail."

" Thanks!" Foxclaw mewed and trotted away.

" How did you know that's what he wanted?" Cinderwing asked.

" He's been padding after her ever since he became a warrior, now, back to what the three of us were speaking ab—

Leopardstar's yowl began the gathering. "You know what?" Shadowrose growled. Cinderwing nodded to Heathermoon as she lead Shadowrose to their clan.

"Riverclan is proud to announce that we have some new warriors. Dapplefoot, Minnowclaw, Pouncetail, Pebblestream, and Willowcloud our second medicine cat." Leopardstar announced. " Our new warriors are strong and will serve the clan well."

" She says that as if we care." Shadowrose mewed.

Hollyfrost chuckled. Leopardstar nodded to Onestar.

" Windclan has also gained some new warriors. Breezeclaw, Heathermoon, Harewind, and our second medicine cat Kestrelpelt, as you can see Windclan are strong and are growing stronger." Onestar mewed.

Blackstar moved Onestar aside roughly. Onestar bared his teeth at Blackstar but decided to ignore him and let him have his turn.

" Shadowclan have two new warriors. Ivytail and Owltalon, we will have some new apprentices soon due to Tawnypelt giving birth not to long ago, every clan is lucky to have so many new warriors, we all are growing stronger and are getting more forest-born cats." Blackstar murmured. Everyone knew **that** comment was mainly directed towards Thunderclan. Blackstar stepped down so Firestar could speak.

" Thunderclan also has many new warriors too be recognized, even though some of them decided not to attend this Gathering. Shadowrose, Berrytail, Hazelcloud, Mousepelt, Cinderwing, Honeybee, Poppytail, Hollyfrost, Lionclaw, Icefur, Foxclaw, and a new medicine cat Jayfeather." Firestar mewed ignoring Blackstar completely. "We will be expecting new kits soon from our queens Shadowrose, Whitewing, Brook, and Millie. Thunderclan is just as stronger as ever and have new warriors now and soon to come, and with that said let the games begin!" Firestar yowled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Thunderclan

" Millie, you are going to have three kits." Jayfeather mewed.

" Three? Are you sure?" Millie asked.

" I can make sure. Would you like to have more?" Jayfeather asked.

" Three is enough thank you," Millie murmured.

Graystripe padded into Leafpool's den. his expression anxious yet excited at the same time. "How many are there?"

" Three," Millie said.

" Three? That's a pawful already," Graystripe sighed teasingly.

" Brook is having four of Stormfur's kits," Jayfeather meowed. ' _**I wonder how many kits Shadowrose is having? I'll have to check when the gathering is over,**_' Jayfeather thought.

" Thunderclan is going to have some strong warriors soon," Graystripe meowed proudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionclaw tackled a rabbit to the ground and snapped its neck. " Now to beat Ivytail." He growled out loud and ran with the rabbit on his back.

Lionclaw started to run faster when he heard Ivytail's pounding footsteps close behind him; he could hear the cheers of his clan and his forbidden mate urging him to run faster but he also heard Shadowclan cheering Ivytail as well.

" Just a little more Lionclaw!" Squirrelflight called.

" Don't let that Thunderclan warrior beat you so easily Ivytail!" Rowanclaw hissed loudly.

" You can do it Lionclaw!" Heathermoon called.

" Hurry up Ivytail!" Owltalon growled.

Ivytail was right at Lionclaw's flank and increasing speed. Lionclaw and Ivytail were flank to flank and almost at the finish line, their chest heaving and paws itching in excitement, when Lionclaw lunged forward and won the hunting competition.

Cats from every clan except for Shadowclan cheered for Lionclaw, while Ivytail panted heavily and looked disappointed that she lost.

" You were an excellent hunter and you were really fast Ivytail!" Lionclw mewed good-naturedly, "I hope you're in the next hunting competition,"

" What?" Ivytail asked, confused at his praise. Weren't they from different clans? Or didn't he care?

" I'm sure you're going to win next time, because I'm going to be the one cheering for you." Lionclaw meowed.

Ivytail purred and padded away to join her own clan. Lionclaw turned to leave but came face to face with Heathermoon. " Hey,"

" You were amazing! Probably the best hunter in Thunderclan." Heathermoon purred happily.

Lionclaw looked around and saw the clans were returning to their own territory, Lionclaw licked between her ears. " I'll see the next full moon." He whispered and quickly left to join his clan.

" Okay," Heathermoon whispered and left to catch up with her own clan.

" I think you're becoming a little to friendly with that Thunderclan warrior." Breezeclaw growled.

" Oh Breezeclaw, it's nothing to worry about." Heathermoon mewed.

------------------------------------------------------

Jayfeather fell asleep before his clan mates returned but quickly woke up when he felt a few vibrations coming towards him.

" Shadowrose would like to see how many kits she has, you can continue resting Jayfeather." Leafpool murmured softly.

Jayfether nodded and lay his head comfortably on his paws. " I can feel two of them. I'm not sure if there's a third one but I'm pretty sure it's only two." Leafpool purred.

" I hope so," Shadowrose sighed.

" You may be due any day now, you should stay in the medicine cats den with Jayfeather and I until then," Leafpool suggested.

_Moonhigh _

Shadowrose woke up and yawned when she felt something at her flank. " What in the—see now I knew this was gonna happen." She growled loudly.

Leafpool and Jayfeather woke up and saw that Shadowrose had given birth in the night. " How did you—Shadowrose are you okay?" Jayfeather asked.

" Yeah, but I knew just because I wanted two kits, that I was gonna get three." Shadowrose meowed annoyed at her luck, but happy regardless.

"They're beautiful," Leafpool gasped. One of them was female and had radiantly silver fur, one male was a very dull gray color, and the last one was male and as white as the moon itself.

"What are you going to name them?" Jayfeather asked.

"Let's see….." Shadowrose purred.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You guys can decide that one if you want, but do you think I should make one of the blind?**

**- Inakura**


	12. Chapter twelve

**Sorry for the late update, I was away for awhile and now that I'm back expect faster updates!( As in later on today, or tomorrow)**

**Thanks!**

**Dawnshimmer: You'll see who her mate is later on in the chapter, it may be Berrytail, Jayfeather, or someone else….**

**Willowcloud: About your name, since no one remembered the apprentices from the other clans I named them, and for Riverclan's Willowpaw….I sorta used your name….you're not mad right?**

**Goldpool295924: Thanks for the advice! And is that your locker combination or something?**

**Flamestar: You're right but I will make one of the kits have a—oh wait I can't give that away!**

**Blindseer220: I was thinking that being blind can't be inherited, because I thought if you're blind you're blind and you didn't get it from anyone.**

**Frogstar of Riverclan: For the white kit, why did you think it should be blue? No question?**

**Miststream Bluefeather Legacy: You're really Bluefeather? I should have known by your review style…**

**Quietfern: I'll use something of yours!**

**Cinderpelt's Heiress: Those are nice names…**

**Spottedmoon: You're on fire with these reviews, I mean MAYBE!**

**Sugarpaw: Here it is sweetness!**

**Peachfoot: Okay, I won't but you might see something wrong the kits..**

**Sapphirepaw: Your welcome.**

**Elmfooot: Hollyfrost was too cool of a name for me to pass on! I hade to use it!**

**Rubytail: You're too kind, you give me ideas and I don't know if I've thanked you yet. ( If you've heard of Chris Brown, just imagine me singing ' Thank you')**

**Starsnow of Everclan: Everclan souds cool, like something from Eragon…**

**Silverdiamond23: You weren't playing with the names I see…**

**Watersoul the Head Star Walker: You've been reviewing for a while, THANKS!**

**Rainfire: Yep you caught me!**

Disclaimer: nope

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: New kits

"I'll name the silver one Silverkit, the dull gray one Stonekit, and the white one Snowkit" Shadowrose mewed while she gently moved the kits towards her belly.

" Leafpool my pad is—Shadowrose! You—you had kits!" Berrytail purred loudly.

"Three in fact." Shadowrose growled.

Berrytail sighed as he watched Shadowrose and the kits, his chest filling with pride. "She needs rest, it's almost dawn." Leafpool mewed while she cuddled up in her den.

" Exactly, so leave! I don't need you watching me the whole time..." Shadowrose hissed tiredly, as she closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_2-3 weeks later_

" OUCH!"

Stonekit growled and pushed Silverkit away from him. "What was that for!?" he asked.

" I dunno," Silverkit chuckled. " I just wanted to see your reaction to what I did. You're a funny brother"

Snowkit eyed his siblings with his silver blue eyes.

" Silverkit's just being a playful furball from Silverpelt again Snowkit. I just wish camp was more fun," Stonekit sighed.

" Well how about we have some real fun?" Shadowrose growled playfully when she saw her kits.

Snowkit looked at Shadowrose intently as if he were scolding her.

" Don't worry about getting caught Snowkit, we'll be fine, remember yesterday?" Shadowrose asked and ran towards the tunnel.

Snowkit sighed. Of course he remembered, the whole clan should remember how he and his siblings rode a rabbit into Firestar's den. Had Firestar not been hungry they would have gotten in trouble for leaving camp again. Snowkit trotted after his brother, sister, and mother.

Jayfeather had just finished sorting the berries and could feel Snowkit's tiny vibrations leaving camp. ' _**That's not like Snowkit to wander out of camp, this could only mean a certain she-cat must be taking them out to play**_' Jayfeather hissed in his head and left camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside camp

" What do smell right now?" Shadowrose asked.

" I can smell burdock root." Silverkit mewed.

" I can smell watermint" Stonekit mewed.

" Snowkit, what these herbs are for?" Shadowrose asked.

Snowkit crouched down low, made his tail drag on the ground, scrunched up his face and hissed.

" Yep, it's for rat bites." Shadowrose chuckled.

Snowkit rolled on his back rubbed his belly.

" And watermint is for bellyaches,"

Shadowrose rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Jayfeather glaring at her. " Don't give me that look" she growled.

" You know they're too young to be outside of camp Shadowrose," Jayfeather scolded. "We're learning how to be excellent warrior's. Mother is teaching us warrior stuff!" Stonekit meowed.

" That way! We'll know medicine stuff if one of us wants to be a medicine cat" Silverkit mewed.

" You can't be two things! You can either be a medicine cat or a warrior, not both" Jayfeather muttered.

" I'm going to be a warrior," Stone and Silverkit mewed in unison.

Jayfeather sensed Snowkit's confusion. " You can decide when the time comes, right now I would like you kits to return to the nursery while I have a word with Shadowrose."

" Okay" Silver and Stonekit mewed in unison while Snowkit flicked his tail and led the way back to camp.

" They're really good kits. It's seems they share your traits." Jayfeather began but Shadowrose interrupted him.

" You say that as if your blood doesn't run through their veins. They have your confidence, but they get annoyed or angry just like you do." Shadowrose mewed while she washed her face.

" Okay, but their also adventurous, mischievous, daring, sassy, and rude like you," Jayfeather growled.

" There are some good things for them, like my bravery and honesty and your awareness and I already know they might get that sharp tongue of yours" Shadowrose muttered and almost died of laughter when she saw how easily Jayfeather got angry.

" YOU HAVE THE SHARPEST TONGUE OUT OF EVERY CAT IN THE ENTIRE FOREST AND YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THEY MIGHT GET IT FROM ME! THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST MOUSEBRAINED COMMENTS I'VE EVER HEARD! AND I'VE HEARD SOME MOUSE—

Shadowrose pressed against Jayfeather. " Stop that yowling; you'll scare away all of the prey and we won't eat for a week... and you say I'm rude"

Jayfeather glared at Shadowrose but sighed anyway. The two of them walked closely together until they entered the tunnel.

" Shadowrose! Jayfeather! Have you seen Stonekit?" Firestar asked urgently.

" I sent him and his brother and sister back to camp, he should be in the nursery." Jayfeather hissed while he tried to focus on his kit's tiny vibrations but all he felt was Snow and Silverkit's.

" I bet he snuck out of camp with the patrol I sent to check the border's." Brambleclaw hissed and he and Firestar hurtled out of camp.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Sneaking out of camp with us was entirely mousebrained," Dustpelt snarledbharshly as he scolded Stonekit, but he seemed unfazed.

" Well you, Thornclaw, and Whitewing are the warriors, so you should've known that I was following you." Stonekit mewed.

Whitewing and Thornclaw chuckled while Dustpelt glared at Stonekit. "Patrol isn't that dangerous, but you had better not do this again!"

Stonekit bounced around in excitement, happy that Dustpelt was letting him tag along even though he would've regardless; but stopped and hissed at the smell that had just came to his nose. " Shadowclan stink! How can they stand smelling like twoleg pets?"

" We heard that you little piece of crowfood!"

" Come and say that to my face instead of the air between us, you fat piece of foxdung!" Stonekit yowled when he saw Russetfur approaching the border.

Dustpelt was surprised that Stonekit was foolish enough to insult a deputy from a rival clan; especially since he was so young.

" You're brave, or should I say _mousebrained_, for challenging us," Russetfur growled, Smokefoot and Rowanclaw stood at her side.

" Who's us? I was talking to you! Or are you too much of a coward to challenge me by yourself?" Stonekit growled and padded closer to the border.

" Cross that border and the next thing you'll see is Starclan!" Rowanclaw growled.

Stonekit kept walking til he stood right on the border of the prey poor land Firestar had given Shadowclan."I'm interested in seeing that bluff happen." Stonekit mewed in a low tone.

Russetfur lunged at Stonekit enough to bump him off of the border. Stonekit rolled back to Thunderclan's side, then shook himself. "Do that again, I dare you! I double dare to do that one more time." Stonekit hissed.

Whitewing grabbed Stonekit by his scruff before he tried to attack Russetfur. " Calm down Stonekit! Your life isn't worth it,"

Stonekit stopped struggling. "Who said I was gonna die?"

Russetfur stared intently at Stonekit. "What's your name?"

" What's it to you?" Stonekit asked.

" I'd like to meet you in battle one day Stonekit, you'd seem like the perfect challenge for any cat of Shadowclan." Russetfur mewed and turned away from the scene.

"I think she likes me," Stonekit mewed.

"Dustpelt, is Stonekit with—Stonekit!" Firestar growled.

"Hey Firestar, Brambleclaw—ow! What was that for!?" Stonekit hissed after Brambleclaw cuffed his ear.

"For leaving camp AND starting trouble with an enemy clan!" Brambleclaw hissed angrily.

"Starting trouble? I think that Shadowclan cat liked me," Stonekit purred. Firestar and Brambleclaw sighed. The both of them had to admit, they had taken interest in Shadowrose's kits, and Stonekit, Silverkit, and Snowkit were the picks of the litter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do you like the kits? Who's your fav.? **

**- Inakura**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Hello everyone! I was thinking of replying to all of your reviews but most of them were gonna be answered in this chapter anyway….**

Disclaimer: nope 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Berrytail's suspicion

Snowkit yawned. He watched the entrance closely. Snowkit couldn't wait to ask his brother about what he saw outside camp.

" Snowkit are you okay?"

Snowkit looked over and saw Honeybee looking at him with a worried expression. Snowkit nodded. Honeybee sighed and took a seat next to Snowkit.

" _Do you request something of me?"_

Honeybee looked over and saw Snowkit looking over at her, " Did you say something?" she asked.

" _Not verbally but I did ask you a question."_

" How when you can't speak?" Honeybee asked.

_" I believe I'm speaking to you telepathically, I'm not sure if you have to look into my eyes directly but that must be when it works best. I'll be seeing you…."_

Snowkit left Honeybee to go see his brother at the entrance. " So he's the quiet type…" Honeybee sighed to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonhigh

" I'm thirsty…" Silverkit yawned. She left the nursery and went towards the clearing…

Mousepelt sighed. " Are you bored?" Foxclaw asked.

" Yeah….guarding camp is important but I don't get why it has to be so boring." Mousepelt mewed.

" I know exactly what you mean, but there's some good things to this…" Foxclaw meowed.

" Like what?" Mousepelt asked.

" Watching camp activity, the feeling of protecting someone, the honor—

" Silverkit." Mousepelt mewed when he saw her padding behind Firestar's den.

" Silverkit? What does she have to do with anything?" Foxclaw asked.

" No I mean I see Silverkit, she just went behind Firestar's den." Mousepelt murmured.

" What for?" Foxclaw asked.

" You mind if I go see?" Mousepelt asked.

Foxclaw shook his head. Mousepelt quietly trotted after Silverkit, once he was behind Firestar's den he followed her scent into a small cave a few fox length's underground. A moonbeam gave light to the small place and rest on water. Mousepelt felt soft grass under his paws that smelled sweet and fresh, he walked towards the water and saw right through it.

Mousepelt tasted the water and shivered at how cold it was but it was the cleanest and best tasting water he ever had. He had his fill and looked around to see Silverkit's fur sparkling in the moonlight as if she were a cat from Starclan, her jay blue eyes rested on his figure curiously.

" What are you doing up this late? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Mousepelt asked.

" Why are you following me? Aren't **you** supposed to be on guard duty?" Silverkit asked.

" I was curious about where you could be going." Mousepelt mewed.

" Well now that you know. Here. Anything else?" Silverkit asked.

" N-No, do you want me to walk you back to the nursery?" Mousepelt asked.

" If you want too, but don't think of this as a thing you should do for me because I'm more than able to travel alone," Silverkit hissed and walked out of the small cave.

Mousepelt sighed. Silverkit was definitely Shadowrose's kit, the way Silverkit hissed at him made him think of the times Shadowrose growled or hissed at everyone almost all the time.

" Well are you coming or not?" Silverkit growled at the entrance.

Mousepelt padded out of the cave. " For a warrior you sure are slow, I might as well been waiting for a turtle." Silverkit growled.

" I'm not that slow," Mousepelt growled. " In fact, I'm not slow at all. I'm almost as fast as Lionclaw."

" I don't see how." Silverkit mewed while they walked back to the nursery.

" You're just a kit! How can you demean me over my pace when I'm a warrior?" Mousepelt growled.

" I don't remember anyone saying you were a **fast** warrior but yourself." Silverkit meowed. " But since you claim to be so fast, how about we race back to the nursery?" Silverkit added when she saw he was about to say something.

" Fine first one to the nursery is the fastest out of the two of us," Mousepelt mewed and the two of them hurtled towards the nursery.

Foxclaw watched as his friend and Silverkit ran for the nursery, he was surprised at the fact that Silverkit was good foxlength ahead of Mousepelt.

Silverkit stopped sharply when she reached the nursery. She purred out her laughter when she saw Mousepelt out of breath. " How did you beat me?" he panted.

" I'm faster than you," Silverkit mewed.

" But you're just a kit." Mousepelt sighed exasperatedly.

" A kit. That's faster. Then you. Goodnight Mousepelt," Silverkit purred and went to her nest in the nursery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Berrytail watched his kits play from the center of camp, but he couldn't help but wonder. ' _**How come my kits are nothing like me?**_'

" Shadowrose." Berrytail called while he padded towards the nursery.

Shadowrose looked over at Berrytail. " Hmm."

" How come our kits are nothing like me? I mean, how come they don't have anything of mine, like my fur of my eyes?" Berrytail asked.

" It's not like anyone can control the way they look Berrytail, honestly, look at Foxclaw and Icefur. They look nothing like Dustpelt or Ferncloud but they're still their kits, and….Stonekit, Silverkit, and Snowkit can still be your kits if you want them to be." Shadowrose purred.

Berrytail nodded at her point. " You're right. Sorry for that." Berrytail touched noses with Shadowrose.

" You should be because that was stupid." Shadowrose purred nervously, then she cuffed his ear. Berrytail tried to hit her back but he missed and Shadowrose ran out of camp.

Berrytail purred in amusement and chased after her. The two of them ran all the way to Sky Oak, the island, and the Gathering territory and back to Thunderclan.

Shadowrose stopped before they entered the tunnel and caught about five mice. " Here," she mewed giving two mice to Berrytail.

Berrytail gave her a questioning look. " Brambleclaw saw us leave camp, so once we come back it'll look like we went hunting." Shadowrose growled.

" Why can't we just tell him the truth?" Berrytail asked.

" You **want** to get in trouble? And besides I donot want to hear his—oops" Shadowrose mewed when she saw Brambleclaw in front of her suddenly.

" I see that you and Berrytail went hunting," Brambleclaw mewed.

" Possibly…." Shadowrose growled while she walked past him. Berrytail sighed and followed her.

" Shadowrose." Brambleclaw called. Shadowrose rolled her eyes at Brambleclaw and kept walking. Brambleclaw hissed to himself and went after her.

Shadowrose dropped her mice in the fresh-kill pile and chuckled to herself when Brambleclaw ran in front of her.

" When someone requests something of you, you have to oblige and see what they want! Not give them attitude! Especially Thunderclan's deputy." Brambleclaw hissed.

" You say that like I care who you are…" Shadowrose mewed.

" Brambleclaw you're not going to win against her, so just give it up." Squirrelflight purred while she wrapped her tail with his.

Brambleclaw sighed. " Shadowrose, I would like to go hunting with you if you don't mind,"

" I've been wanting to see how you hunt as a warrior for a while now," Squirrelflight mewed.

" Actually Squirrlflight….I want to hunt alone, with Shadowrose." Brambleclaw meowed.

Squirrelflight and Shadowrose looked at each other, then at Brambleclaw " Why?" they both mewed in unison.

Brambleclaw's tail twitched impatiently, " Okay……let's go." Shadowrose purred while she studied Brambleclaw, then went off into the tunnel. Brambleclaw hastily followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafpool felt a twinge of jealousy pulse through her body for a split second, then it was replaced with confusion and worry.

Leafpool padded outside her den and towards Squirrelflight. " What's wrong?" she asked.

" It's Brambleclaw….he wants to go hunting alone…with Shadowrose." Squirrelflight mewed.

Leafpool watched as Brambleclaw and Shadowrose padded close together. He seemed to be whispering something to Shadowrose while they walked out of camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wonder what could be going on between those two…..**

**- Inakura**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Okay I'm going to take away the suspense….**

**Thanks!**

**Watersoul the Head Star Walker: ( grins)**

**Goldpool295924: You really think so?**

**Willowcloud: Time to clear the suspense I see…**

**Warriors-person-thing: You're about to eat up that popcorn, but you seem like the kind of person to watch as interesting events unfold!**

**Spottedmoon: ( chuckles)**

**Rainstorm007: You've made your point or points but I can't give anything away until you read and find out the truth!**

**Dawnshimmer: Jayfeather is her mate.**

**Kathryn Rosebrooks: Your name is Kathryn? My leader is a twoleg! Oh God what happened!?**

**Rubytail: This the first time you've been at a loss for words…**

Disclaimer: nope not a chance… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: What's going on?

" Brambleclaw couldn't be falling for Shadowrose could he?" Squirrelflight asked.

" I couldn't see how, since he's your mate Squirrelflight, and besides…. Shadowrose already has a mate and she acts as if she hates Brambleclaw" Leafpool tried to reason.

" Then how come they seem so close?" Berrytail growled jealously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw and Shadowrose walked all the way to the island. " So much for hunting Brambleclaw," Shadowrose growled.

" How else were we supposed to leave camp" Brambleclaw hissed.

" By walking out Garfield." Shadowrose growled.

" Who?" Brambleclaw asked.

" It doesn't matter, what do you want?" Shadowrose sighed.

" Do you have to talk to me that way?" Brambleclaw asked in a hurt tone.

" Okay, okay, but really, what do you want?" Shadowrose asked.

" I just want to know who's the father of your kits? Is obviously not Berrytail." Brambleclaw purred.

" I know but I do need to tell him the truth, anyway it's Jayfeather." Shadowrose meowed.

" Jayfeather! But he's a medicine cat and it's against the warrior code!" Brambleclaw hissed.

" Yes we know, and who were you expecting it to be? You?" Shadowrose growled while she rolled her eyes.

" No…but how **aren't** they Berrytail's?" Brambleclaw asked.

" Jayfeather and I had already mated," Shadowrose mewed.

Brambleclaw nodded. " Who do you want to mentor them?"

" I'm not telling you." Shadowrose hissed.

Brambleclaw purred out his laughter. " No wonder I love you,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw and Shadowrose wondered why they were getting strange looks from everyone in camp when they got back.

" Shadowrose!" Squirrelflight called crossly.

Shadowrose looked over and saw Squirrelflight trotting over to her quickly. " We can talk later." Shadowrose whispered to Brambleclaw and left to meet up with Squirrelflight.

" Why did Brambleclaw want to go hunting with you?" Squirrelflight asked.

" Because," Shadowrose mewed, looking elsewhere.

" Because what?" Squirrelflight asked quickly.

" Because he did! Is there a problem?" Shadowrose hissed.

" Yes there's a problem! Brambleclaw is my mate and the father of my kin." Squirrelflight growled.

" Congratulations," Shadowrose meowed.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Squirrelflight hissed, forcibly digging her claws into the ground to prevent her from tearing Shadowrose to pieces.

" It means what you want it to mean," Shadowrose mewed smugly and padded away.

Squirrelflight hissed under breath. " To think I mentored such a—how dare she!"

" What's wrong Squirrelflight?" Hollyfrost asked.

Before Squirrelflight had time to reply, Firestar had called a meeting. The two of them wandered through cats for a place to sit, Squirrelflight scowled when she saw Brambleclaw padded over to Shadowrose but was relieved when Berrytail and Jayfeather took the spots available.

Squirrelflight nodded to Hollyfrost and took a seat next Leafpool. Brambleclaw's eyes lit up when he saw her and scurried through cats to sit beside her. " Hey," he greeted.

" I see you're sitting with Shadowrose," Squirrelflight meowed scornfully.

" There is something I want to discuss with her, but for right now, there's no other cat I'd rather be with than you," Brambleclaw purred softly.

" As all of us can see, Thunderclan has gained some new kits in the clan, and now that the time has come I would like to welcome those new kits as apprentices into Thunderclan." Firestar meowed proudly. " Waterkit, Goldkit, Willowkit, Spottedkit, Rainkit, Dawnkit, Frogkit, and Rubykit have reached their sixth moon."

The eight kits wigged in excitement.

" These kits have been waiting anxiously for their apprenticeship and I'm proud to announce Thunderclan's new gain. I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you all until you find in your paws the strength and courage of warrior's. Waterkit you will be known as Waterpaw and your mentor will be Birchfall. Goldkit you will be known as Goldpaw and your mentor will be Brambleclaw. Willowkit you will be known as Willowpaw and your mentor will be Thornclaw. Spottedkit you will be known as Spottedpaw and your mentor will be Stormfur. Rainkit you will be known as Rainpaw and your mentor will be Hazelcloud. Dawnkit you will be known as Dawnpaw and your mentor will be Honeybee. Frogkit you will be known as Frogpaw and your mentor will be myself. Rubykit you will be known as Rubypaw and your mentor will be Cinderwing." Firestar meowed loudly.

" Waterpaw! Goldpaw! Willowpaw! Spottedpaw! Rainpaw! Dawnpaw! Frogpaw! Rubypaw!" the clan chanted.

" Thunderclan is lucky to have so many new apprentices this season." Firestar meowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later

Rumors about Shadowrose and Brambleclaw spread around camp like greencough. Berrytail had faith that they weren't true but Jayfeather hadn't spoken to Shadowrose or his father since he first heard them.

" Hey Jayfeather…" Shadowrose mewed.

" Who do you love Shadowrose?" Jayfeather asked directly.

" You of course," Shadowrose whispered into his ear.

" Then what are all these rumor's I'm hearing about you and Brambleclaw falling for each other about?" Jayfeather hissed.

" Eugh that's disgusting! Why would I want to fall for Brambleclaw? Granted he is a pretty cute cat but I don't feel anything for him, we love each other like kin, honestly, nothing more!" Shadowrose hissed quietly. Everyone in camp should be asleep at this hour but they still had to be quiet.

" Are you sure?" Jayfeather asked.

" You don't believe me?" Shadowrose growled.

" Well as much as you've been lying to Berrytail about our kits, it's hard to believe you aren't lying now." Jayfeather murmured.

" You really don't believe me." Shadowrose whispered hurt. " Fine. Don't, I don't care anymore about what you think! But I really do care for Brambleclaw as a brother for your information. I'm through with you, I'm just gonna tell Berrytail the truth about our kits and pray to Starclan that he'll except them as his anyway. After they're apprenticed I'm leaving." Shadowrose hissed and turned sharply away from him.

Jayfeather was shocked at her decision. " Where could you possibly go?" he asked coldly only to hide his feelings.

" I'll find a place, I've been on my own before and I can be on my own again! So don't try to say I need to stay here." Shadowrose growled harshly and went into the nursery without so much as a glance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**…**

**- Inakura**


	15. Chapter fifteen

**You all seem so crushed about Shadowrose leaving, well you'll see how things turn out!**

**Thanks!**

**Rubytail: At first I didn't think you would notice but now that you have, I'm so happy you approve! Anyway, all of your ideas have been fascinating! I'll try to use some!**

**Elmfoot: It'll all work out….**

**Rainstorm007: I passed them all! AWESOME!!!!**

**Peachfoot: I think I already answered, this one…**

**Spottedmoon: You see how Jayfeather reacts…**

**Frogstar: Well, don't worry about it, but I still kept your spirit alive in the last chapter if you noticed!**

**Silverfang: I can't tell you what might happen because it could happen…but you have given me an idea…**

**Warriors-person-thing: Have I relieved the suspense?**

**Rainfire: Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter….**

Disclaimer: nope… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: New trick

" Silverkit from this moment on you will be known as Silverpaw, and your mentor will be myself. Stonekit you will be known as Stonepaw and your mentor will be Brambleclaw. Snowkit you will known as Snowpaw and your mentor will be Leafpool."

Snowpaw stood frozen before his clan mates, he didn't understand why he was so shy. A few moments ago he was just as excited as Silverpaw and Stonepaw. Leafpool looked around in embarrassment, Honeybee nudged Snowpaw gently. " Don't you want to become an apprentice?"

Snowpaw nodded, he looked for Shadowrose in the crowd frantically. Shadowrose caught his eye and winked at him encouragingly. Snowpaw quickly trotted up to Leafpool and licked her shoulder.

" Snowpaw! Silverpaw! Stonepaw!" the clan chanted.

Snowpaw pressed against Leafpool, he was certain she could feel his fur burning hot with embarrassment. " You'll be an excellent apprentice." Leafpool purred.

" _Are you certain?"_

Snowpaw had doubt in his eyes. " Of course but you have to believe you'll be a excellent apprentice." Leafpool mewed.

Snowpaw nodded and secretly averted his eyes towards the entrance of camp. Silverpaw and Stonepaw did the same to no one's knowledge. Shadowrose looked at her kits for the last time and disappeared into the sunset's light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Jayfeather."

Jayfeather woke up to an insistent prodding in his side. " What is it Berrytail?" he growled.

" Have you seen Shadowrose? I checked all over camp but I can't find her!" Berrytail mewed urgently.

Jayfeather got up immediately, " No I haven't seen her, but I think I could find out somehow."

Berrytail glared at Jayfeather. " I'm coming."

Jayfeather hissed. " Why?"

" I love her too." Berrytail growled.

Jayfeather heaved an exasperated sighed. " Fine! Just stay out of the way!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowrose walked through the tall grass just beyond Windclan territory.

" How long are you all going to follow me?" she asked.

" You're a sharp clan cat aren't you?" a large black tom asked. Two other toms and a she-cat padded behind him. His voice was deep and hollow and he had very dark blue eyes.

" Shame to see you don't recognize me Midnight." Shadowrose growled.

The huge black tom took a closer look at Shadowrose. " Shadow?"

Shadowrose rolled her eyes. " It is her! How are you love?"

" Fine and you Obsidian?" Shadowrose purred to a tom with dull silver almost white fur and black eyes and white pupils. He had a London accent.

" Why do you smell so strange?" a muscular tom with golden fur and black stripes asked, he had misty green eyes.

" I was living as a clan cat for a while Beige." Shadowrose hissed.

" No wonder we couldn't find you! Gregory and I searched all through the sea and through the sky but we couldn't find you, but here you are in the land of thin trees!"

Shadowrose purred out her laughter. " Was the adventure fun enough for you Cy?"

Cy was a Toyger with light green eyes. She had a tendency to ramble about baffling subject's and a wild imagination. Cy saw the world a little….differently.

" Enough talk! Why were you living as a clan cat?" Midnight hissed.

" As if it's any of your business!" Shadowrose spat.

" Did they give you two names?" Obsidian asked.

" Yes, I accepted the name Shadowrose but now I'm just Shadow again." Shadow growled scornfully.

" Yaaaaaaaay! Shadow's back! Shadow's back!" Cy cheered while she bounced around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayfeather halted when he caught Shadowrose's scent. " She's somewhere in Windclan."

" Why would she go there?" Berrytail asked.

" She wouldn't. If Shadowrose wanted to leave Thunderclan, she would want to leave clans period." Jayfeather mewed. Then he got an idea! Jayfeather sat perfectly still and closed his eyes.

" What are you doing?" Berrytail asked.

" Concentrating." Jayfeather hissed angrily. Berrytail bared his teeth at Jayfeather but said no more.

Jayfeather began to tap his paw against the ground. His vibrations went on for miles and see the trees and prey and all of Windclan camp along with the sleeping cats in it. His vibrations would tell him what was where and how to get there. He silently thanked Shadowrose for his ability to do this.

Jayfeather's eyes shot open and he ran towards Windclan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter was short but there's only one more chapter after this, so enjoy it while it lasts! Oh and if you were still wondering…Brambleclaw and Shadow don't love each other like mates, they only love each other like brother and sister.**

**- Inakura**


	16. Chapter sixteen

**( Yawns while listening to music)**

Disclaimer: nope….now leave me alone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Jayfeather's first and forever love

Cy rubbed her cheek. " Blast that big one! The purple rabbits are coming…next time he lands me one like that I'll blow his sooty black tail away, and get him lost in the land of thin trees!" she mewed scornfully.

" Have you seen a she-cat named Shadowrose?"

Cy looked over and saw Jayfeather and Berrytail. " I knew you were coming! The purple rabbits! The purple rabbits are here!" Cy yowled excited. Cy ran through the tall grass, her fur bristling in excitement.

" Purple rabbits? What was with her?" Berrytail asked out loud.

" Who cares? That strange cat must have been going to tell someone about us, so all we have to do is follow her and hope her friends are sane." Jayfeather meowed and followed Cy's scent through the moor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow tackled Midnight to the ground and started to strike him his face and claw his stomach with her hind legs. " How many times have I told you to leave her alone!?" she spat furiously.

Midnight pushed Shadow away from him with his forepaws. He hissed and sat at her angrily, he now had a bloody scar over his right eye. " She started it!"

" You know Cy sees world differently! We all know there are no such things as purple rabbits but we all she could really be talking about something! Remember when we were in the mountains and she said she saw the white puffy snow in the sky!?" Shadow spat.

" Yes but she was talking about the clouds." Midnight sneered.

" And had Obsidian not gone to look at what she was talking about our bodies would be at the bottom of that cliff," Shadow scolded harshly.

Jayfeather's ears pricked up when he heard Shadowrose's voice up ahead.

" It's that cat from earlier," Berrytail mewed when he saw Cy up ahead. Berrytal and Jayfeather padded towards her.

" Calm down now love, Midnight is just being a bully, don't let him get you down. Now, let's go find us some prey and you can tell me more about those purple rabbits." Obsidian mewed softly.

Cy nodded while she smoothed out her tail. " That's not going to stop the bleeding."

The two of them looked up and saw Jayfeather. " Those are the purple rabbit's Obsidian!" Cy meowed happily.

Obsidian looked over at Jayfeather and Berrytail. Berrytail shivered under his gaze. Obsidian's eyes weren't normal in any way. " If by purple rabbits you mean strange ones then yes, these are purple rabbits." Obsidian mewed.

" Whatever, have you seen a cat called Shadowrose?" Jayfeather hissed impatiently.

" Oh, you must be the clan cats she was talking about, but she's returned to Shadow." Obsidian mewed.

" Where is she?" Jayfeather asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beige sighed. Shadow had isolated herself away from Shadow but he could still hear her mumbling something about their fight earlier. Midnight had disappeared into the tall grass to go apologize to Cy. ' _**For the first time…**_' he thought.

Suddenly Cy and Obsidian emerged from the tall grass. Shadow looked over and bared her teeth into a smile. " Oh hello Cy, Midnight just went to look for you."

Cy nodded and was about to go back into the grass when Shadow mewed. " Just let him find out…" Cy purred in delight. " That reminds me! I found the purple rabbits! Come on rabbits!"

Shadow sighed when she saw Jayfeather and Berrytail come out of the tall grass. " Shadowrose!" Berrytail called even though she was right there. Berrytail rubbed against Shadow lovingly.

Jayfeather hissed under his breath in jealousy. Beige and Obsidian gave Jayfeather a confused look, " What's wrong with you?" Obisian asked.

" Nothing." Jayfeather growled.

" _**You**_ say, but I can see what the problem is," Obsidian meowed.

" Why were you looking!?" Jayfeather growled.

" I wanted to read what was written all over your face, and to be honest, I don't blame you for liking Shadow, she is very beautiful cat." Obsidian mewed.

Jayfeather sighed. " How would you know? Did you used to be her mate?"

" Of course I'm not her mate!" Obsidian laughed. " Shadow and I have been friends since we were kits, and I assure you we're like kin" Obsidian explained.

" Okay…." Shadow growled. Berrytail backed away from Shadow. " Sorry," he mewed.

" Shadowrose….can we talk?" Jayfeather asked.

Shadow and Jayfeather walked out of earshot. " What." She growled.

" I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me, you and Brambleclaw were just friends and you loved each other like kin…I was just jealous because I'm tired of having to share you." Jayfeather mewed scornfully but also sadly.

" So out jealousy you decided not to trust me?" Shadow asked. " Even when I told you what Brambleclaw and I were to each other?"

" Shadowrose…the rumors were so convincing and I didn't know how to respond to them. Obsidian was right when he said you were a beautiful cat, but him saying that made me think of how other toms like you and I'm worried that if you like one of them back, you'll forget about me…but who would blame you for forgetting about useless blind cat?" Jayfeather murmured.

Shadow hissed and cuffed Jayfeather across the face. " Stop saying that you're useless because you're blind! Out of all of the things that I've taught you! How can you say that you're useless when you've proven everybody wrong!?" Shadow growled.

Jayfeather nodded. He couldn't remember how many times his clan mates had asked him to train them because of what he knew, even Longtail wanted to know a trick or two, just to prove he wasn't useless…none of them were useless…

_Flashback _

" _Shadow!"_

_Jayfeather and Shadow looked over. " Cy?" Shadow mewed._

" _Hurry along love! We've got a challenge!" Obsidian called._

_Shadow's fur bristled in excitement and she hurtled down the hill she and Jayfeather were on and into the tall grass. Jatfeather went after her, what challenge could Obsidian possibly be talking about?_

_Jayfeather halted when he saw a pack of dogs running towards around, but what was really strange to him was that Shadow and her friends were having fun. Cy was running away from a dog while another one was running towards her. Cy stopped suddenly and both of the dogs ran into each other._

_Obsidian was being chased by one dog but was running around in a circle instead of away. Obsidian suddenly went a different way while the dog continued to run in a circle._

_Shadow had jumped on top of a dogs back and rode it all around the moor. Jayfeather felt the dog's vibrations coming towards him. " Jump!" Shadow meowed._

_Jayfeather jumped on top of the dog with Shadow. " Aren't you afraid?" he asked while he held on for dear life._

" _Of what? They only want to play," Shadow mewed while she directed the dog elsewhere. " Get ready to jump off!" Shadow meowed._

_Jayfeather and Shadow leaped off the dog and into the soft grass. All over the other dogs had left to follow the one Shadow and Jayfeaher had jumped off of._

" _That was great fun!" Cy meowed happily when she saw Jayfeather and Shadow. _

" _I told you there was nothing to be afraid of," Shadow mewed while she pressed against Jayfeather._

" _You forgive me?" Jayfeather asked._

" _Yeah…who wouldn't?" Shadow purred._

" _You're way to cute to stay mad at purple bunny!" Cy mewed._

_End of Flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So are you going to come back to Thunderclan, Shadowro—Shadow?" Jayfeather asked while she and her friends walked with he and Berrytail home.

" I was thinking about it…but now that I've gotten back with my friends, I just want to spend a little time with them before I come back." Shadow mewed.

" But what about our kits? Won't you miss them?" Jayfeather asked urgently.

" Of course I'll miss Silver and Stonepaw," Shadow growled.

" Why just those two?" Jayfeather asked.

" Before Snowpaw was apprenticed he told me he wouldn't accept being an apprentice so I could stay longer, but after we talked about it for a little while, he decided he was going to come with me after I got in touch with my friends," Shadow explained.

" How neither of you told me about this?!" Jayfeather growled angrily.

" Snowpaw didn't want you to know because he thought it would be harder to say good bye to his favorite warrior." Shadow murmured.

Jayfeather sighed. " I see…"

" Are you mad?" Shadow asked.

" No…I'm actually kind of happy one of my kits thinks I'm best warrior." Jayfeather meowed proudly.

" He thinks you're his **favorite** warrior not the **best** warrior mousebrain." Shadow growled.

" Well then who does he think is the best?" Jayfeather growled.

" Me." Shadow purred.

" But I thought I was his favorite!" Jayfeather mewed.

" You are but he thinks I'm the best." Shadow mewed.

Obsidian sighed when he noticed this was going to turn into an argument. " How much further is your camp Jayfeather?" he asked.

" We're here actually…" Jayfeather mewed a little sad. Berrytail nodded to everyone and hurried into the tunnel before anyone woke up.

Shadow followed Jayfeather into camp and towards Leafpool's den. She nuzzled Snowpaw until he woke up.

" _I'm ready to go now." _

Snowpaw thought while he yawned. " Did you memorize all of the herbs?" Shadow asked.

Snowpaw nodded eagerly. Jayfeather felt a little remorse coming from Snowpaw when he looked over at the warrior's den for a second.

" You sure you wanna go?" Shadow asked when she saw him. Snowpaw had a feeling Honeybee and Hazelcloud would be sad when he left but he quickly shook the feeling away when he thought about the day he returns as a strong warrior.

" _Yes, cause then I'll see how Silver and Stonepaw are doing and if Honeybee and Hazelcloud are okay…"_

Shadow purred in delight. " I never knew you had a few she-cats that like you so much that you worried about their feelings Snowpaw,"

Snowpaw cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayfeather got comfortable in his nest and fell asleep happily.

_Flashback/Dream_

" _Will you ever come back Shadow?" Jayfeather asked._

" _Of course," Shadow mewed._

" _You won't fall for another tom will you?" Jayfeather growled._

" _Why?" Shadow asked._

" _Because __**I'm**__ your mate." Jayfeather hissed._

" _That hasn't stopped you from having to share before." Shadow growled. _

" _Don't start with me." Jayfeather hissed angrily and turned away from her._

_Shadow chuckled. " And if I ever fall in love again, I'll have to make sure that the tom is just like you." She whispered in his ear and turned to leave._

" _There isn't any tom that's just like me!" Jayfeather mewed._

" _Exactly and when the time is right, I'll come back to you…" Shadow called and ran to catch up to her friends but instead of stopping, she continued to run at full speed._

_Jayfeather felt Snowpaw's tiny vibrations right beside Shadow's while her friends were a small distance behind. __**' He's got her speed'**_ _he thought._

Jayfeather purred softly while he slept.

…They were coming back...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You like? If so, please review and if you want you can see my future plans for another fic on my profile...**

**- Inakura**


End file.
